Forgotten Memories
by Leighannamarie
Summary: We didn't know she's been hiding something from her childhood. Something that comes back to haunt her in the present. I suck at summaries, E/C
1. Start

**Chapter 1**

The little girl ran away from the large home. Breathing heavily. She continued to run away from what she knew was coming. Her father's belt. He was drunk again. It was almost like an everyday occurrence with both of her parents. They were both miserable with each other.

Fear flashed through the young girl's emerald green eyes as she tripped over a root of a tree. Yelling out in pain as the new scrape on her nee started to pulse and bleed. She put her fear behind her and got up, running as fast as she could back into the trees.

Out of breath, she stopped and leaned against the tree. She took in deep breaths at a time hoping to calm herself. It was no use. Within seconds of stopping she once again heard her father's loud booming voice for her to come back.

When he appeared out of the bushes she took the rest of the air in her lungs up and screamed. She once again took off running, past the little stream.

Seeing a shed, she ran into it and held it shut. She prayed hoping he didn't see her take cover. Her hopes were shattered when the door was yanked open and the angry man that stood in the entrance was her father. She didn't even scream when he pulled her out and led her back towards their home where he would beat her in front of her older brothers. She let the tears fall down her cheeks, wanting to know what she did wrong this time.

He almost threw her in front of the house and took off his belt, she let out a "No daddy, please, I didn't mean to do it," she still did not even know what she did wrong. Just before he slammed the belt down, it all ended.

Calleigh opened her eyes after having another one of her recurring nightmares. Slowly sitting herself up, she looked at the clock, 2:47 AM. Last night she had woken up a little up after midnight in a coat of sweat. She ran her right hand over her face, breathing hard. She felt moisture underneath her hands. She was sweating. Everyone at work was curious about her lately. She would have been too if it weren't happening to her. Lately she'd been jumpy as well as yawning almost every five minutes. When she was alone she lean her head back and let out a small sigh. She wanted to relax more than anything. Slowly she laid back down on her side and hoped to fall asleep once again. Fatigue overcame her.

Once again she found herself in the trees. Except, she wasn't the same eight-year-old child she had been. Instead she was…her thirty-two self. Then she heard child laughter. Laughter was rare in her dreams, very rare. Pushing past the bushes she found her eight-year-old self being pushed on a tire swing by her older brother, David. She smiled at the sudden memory. She found herself walking towards them, but it was broken by an annoying chirping sound. Her cell phone.

Calleigh opened her eyes again. This time her clock read 4:10 AM. She sighed finding no use in going back to bed and pushed the covers off. Finding her phone, she flipped it open. A Murder had occurred down on Miami Beach. Time to get to work.

She showered for a good solid fifteen minutes before she walked to her closet. She instantly made a note to go to the dry cleaners down the street as she pulled out a pair of black pants and white button down shirt. Pulling them on, she walked over to the mirror, applying her makeup and drying her hair.

Work seemed to drag on. She processed the scene: Taking measurements, taking photographs, bagging evidence. Today it would be just her, Natalia, and Eric. Ryan had his day off today. When she had arrived at the scene, Alexx was just arriving and Horatio was standing firmly, hands on his hips, surveying the scene. Natalia arrived shortly afterwards, then Eric. Eric looked like he had just rolled out of bed. He wasn't supposed to get to work for another couple of hours.

At the lab, everything seemed normal. Techs were working on their case and other cases. Everyone was doing what they were supposed to do. What they're specialty was. This was the time Calleigh found herself sitting in the break room. Moreover sleeping in the break room couch. Eric was the one who discovered her.

He had smiled at his hard-working coworker. She looked peaceful for once. For the past couple of weeks she'd been acting like a zombie. As if she was replaced. She seemed disturbed. As if she hadn't had enough sleep. He didn't want to question her about it. Alexx had asked him if he'd talked to her. His answer was 'no.' He was intrigued by how little she would talk or how she would hide a yawn here and there. But overall, she wasn't acting like Calleigh. He was getting worried about her health.

Next to her he saw a cup of coffee. A half drunken cup of coffee. She probably had been living it lately. He slowly reached down and picked it up and turned around to put it in the sink when her phone came to life. She jumped up almost surprised that she fell asleep and looked around. Her hair was a mess; she had the darkest circles underneath her eyes. She looked terrible.

She grabbed her phone and flipped it open, "Duquesne," she replied quickly. He couldn't hear what was going on on the other end of the line, but he could have put money on it that it was Alexx calling her down to the morgue.

"I'll be down there in a few," the conversation ended when she flipped the phone shut and sighed. She had put her head in her hands and let out another sigh. It wasn't one of those 'content sighs'; it was one of those 'I need help sighs'.

"Calleigh?" he asked more as a question than anything else.

She jerked her head up and looked straight at him, "Oh, Eric, I didn't see you come in. How long have you been here?" she seemed startled.

"I've been here since you were asleep. I was putting your coffee cup in the sink when your phone went off," she looked back down at the phone still clutched in her hands. "Are you okay?"

She quickly got up, "I'm fine," she said a little quickly before she walked out the door and towards the elevators.

He flipped open his cell phone and hit one number he knew that could help, "Dr. Woods," he heard on the other line.

"Alexx, Calleigh is coming down for the cause of death, something's wrong…"

…

Calleigh walked out of the elevator and headed towards the one large room she knew too well. Stopping before she opened the doors, she took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. Finally she pushed open the doors and walked towards Alexx, putting on a fake smile.

"Hey Alexx, what do you have for me?" Alexx looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Are you okay?" Calleigh was taken aback from the sudden question.

She smiled, "What?" Calleigh asked.

"Calleigh Duquesne, you know very well what's what. Eric is worried about you. Now he's got me worried. Calleigh, honey, you should look at yourself. You haven't gotten enough sleep lately, your mind has been else ware, what's wrong?" Calleigh felt like she was fuming. She didn't mean to say what she was going to say next.

"Maybe people should just mine their own business and keep what they think to themselves," Calleigh looked at Alexx's confused expression. Just great, she was being cranky to one of the nicest people she knew. "I'm sorry, Alexx, I've just…I'm okay," she said that for more of her benefit than Alexx's.

Alexx had pretended she didn't hear Calleigh's little outburst, "Cause of death, gunshot wound to the upper torso," Calleigh raised her eyebrow.

"Gunshot wound? I thought she was strangled," Calleigh made a gesture towards the purple bruises around her neck.

Alexx handed an evidence bag to Calleigh, "I have some skin underneath her fingernails, I also took her fingerprints, "Alexx said reassuringly.

Calleigh smiled, "Thank you."

**This isn't my first CSI Miami fanfiction. It's my second. This probably takes place in about…eh give or take fifth season. Please hit that little purple button, reviews are like chocolate, they are crucial to survival. **

**This is my fist E/C story, it's what it will end up to be. I really enjoy feedback. Thanks! Leigha **


	2. Fine

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I really enjoy feedback.**

**Trust me, they really are crucial to survival**

**Just like chocolate :D**

The elevator came to a stop and the doors parted. The lab. The lab that put away dozens of criminals and saved countless lives. Sighing to herself, she stepped out and in a confident stride, she found her way into the ballistics lab.

She prepared to run the bullet through before she once again heard her phone chirp to life. Sighing and running and hand through her blond hair, she flipped it open.

"Hello?" she asked hoping not to give off the fact that she hardly slept at night.

There was a slight pause at the other end before they started to speak, "Calleigh, it's Horatio, we have anther one," Calleigh's eyes widened as she looked back at her computer monitor.

"Bullet is going through now."

"Calleigh, I need you here."

She sighed, "I'll be there in twenty, where?"

"Palm Beach."

Calleigh raised an eyebrow, "Do you think we have a serial? It's the second one today and they are both on beaches," she scanned through her thoughts on how this could happen.

"Bring Eric with you," and with that, the call ended. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair again and looked around her lab. Smiling to herself, she quickly shed her lab coat and left the room.

She took a couple of steps out before she realized, she had the victims prints in the ballistics lab. She assumed that Alexx wanted her to give them to Eric. Picking up the manila folder, she turned on her heel and walked out the door down to the fingerprint lab.

Eric was talking on the phone when she arrived at the door. He had the same look on her face that she probably had when Horatio was telling her that we have a second victim. He put the phone down and like her, sighed. He looked around, seeing her in the doorway, his reply was, "I'll drive," he walked past her and headed down to the garage.

…

The drive was…silent. No one said anything to each other. Well, Eric was first to break the silence.

"Calleigh, something is bothering you," she stiffened at the thought of him catching on to that.

"I'm fine," she flashed him a smile before she turned to look back out the window, '_just great Calleigh, that move probably let him know that something was on your mind,' _she wished she was okay.

"No, I don't think you are," his hands were firmly on the wheel as they stopped at a stoplight, "You've been tired for days, you've been quiet, I don't want anymore of this 'I'm fine, crap' because you're _not_ fine," he was getting angry, she was too…vice versa.

"Eric, I'm _fine,"_she actually said more to herself to make sure she stayed calm than to him.

He clenched his jaw, "Okay, can you tell me what you're thinking about?"

"Eric," she said barely a whisper.

"Why do you insist on hiding your emotions from _everyone?" _he was right, she always did her best to hide her emotions. She didn't want to say anything because his yelling made her both angry…and made her feel smaller.

She shook her head, "It's a long story."

"It's a long drive," he looked at her for a couple of seconds…then his gaze softened, "penny for your thoughts?" she smiled.

"I've been having insomnia…that's all," she gave him a reassuring smile, "it's nothing, I'm fine," he once again sighed before she turned her head and looked out the window once again.

…

Once again today she observed another crime scene. It was almost identical to the other one. Like the last victim, this victim was female, about twenty-five or so, blond, probably blue eyes, about five foot five in height. But this victim had a tan line. Around her finger. Calleigh sighed. The victim was married.

She watched as Alexx looked over the body, quietly talking gently to the young woman. "You could have had more time to go around, chasing boys."

"She's married,"Calleigh replied without looking up from her crime scene sketches.

Alexx looked down at the woman's finger, so she was.

"She was pretty," Calleigh replied not looking up from what she was doing, "okay, Eric just finished photographing, I think it's time for us to head back to the lab," she nodded towards Natalia who was going around with a camera and looking for any objects that shouldn't be there.

Once again, the drive was awkward. Calleigh didn't want to say anything, Eric didn't say anything either. Both didn't want to anger each other. Both knew what the other was capable of.

Work at the lab seemed slow. Each second passing by slower and slower. Alexx had come by and given Calleigh the bullets from the wounds before going to Eric and Natalia to give them their evidence. They all worked well as a team.

When night came, Calleigh found herself downing her fourth cup of coffee. She had to remake it…extra strong. She hoped no one knew it was her making the strong coffee. That really wouldn't look too good on her behalf. Everyone was already suspicious of her not sleeping right.

The coffee sadly didn't keep her up. She slowly felt her head fall on the lighted desk in the center of the trace lab. That's when she had another dream.

She felt herself wake up in a bed. Her old bed when she lived in Louisiana. She was in her old room. Looking down, she noticed she was eight again. She slowly climbed out of bed and opened the door. Looking around, making sure no one was in the hallway.

She slowly stepped, wincing at the floorboard beneath her creaked. Taking in another deep breath, she walked out of the doorway and towards the staircase. She made her way down and into the kitchen, she found her mother, cooking what smelled to be grits and eggs. Her back was turned to Calleigh.

"Mama?" she asked.

Slowly her mother turned to her. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was a mess, and she was pale. Also there was a forming bruise on her forehead.

"Mama? What happened to your forehead?" she knew the answer, her mother was a clumsy drunk who said things she didn't mean.

"I tripped," her mother drawled as she turned around and continued what she was doing. She looked around the kitchen. It was painted a light yellow; actually, the paint was fading…quickly. There was a crack in the window by the sink, one table in the middle with five different chairs circling it.

The fridge had a couple of drawings taped to the front of it. One of the only things her and her brothers could do was buy a package or two of crayons and let their imaginations wild.

That's when it turned into a nightmare. Her father opened the door violently. She could practically smell the alcohol on his breath across the room. His loud booming voice filled room as he took a step towards Calleigh. She then saw her mother step in front of her.

"Get out of my way, Kathryn," he said, his voice raising an octave.

Her mother stood her ground, "No, you will not harm my only daughter!" Calleigh cowered from both of her parents under the table. She watched as her father hit her mother once, twice, three, four times. She lost count. Her mother lay on the floor. In a tight ball. Crying softly.

"You only bring pain," was all he said to her.

She woke up. Jolting awake more like it. She happened to knock over the coffee cup and it fell over the victim's clothes. She sprang up and picked up the cup, using the sleeve of her lab coat to try to clean it up.

"No, no, no, No!" she almost yelled at the top of her lungs. She stopped and looked over at the clock, 12: 59 AM, great. She wondered how many people saw her, Calleigh Duquesne, sleeping in the lab. She heard the door behind her open and and darker skinned hand with a wad of paper towels replaced her coffee stained sleeve.

"Want to talk about it?" Calleigh looked up at Eric, with both frustration and horror in her eyes. She didn't know what she wanted to do.

**There's chapter two everyone! Please review**

**Like I said before, they are like chocolate.**

**Trust me, I would be handing them out if I could.**

**Thank you for reading, Leigha **


	3. Scar

**Chapter 3**

**Wow, thank everyone for the fantastic reviews! I don't think I've ever had that many! **

**:D**

"_Want to talk about it?" Calleigh looked up at Eric, with both frustration and horror in her eyes. She didn't know what she wanted to do._

"I'm so sorry, I just fell asleep, I didn't mean to…"

Eric continued to mop up the coffee that was filling up around the evidence, "Calleigh, we need to talk."

She looked at him, "Eric-," he put his hand out to silence her.

"Calleigh, you look like you haven't slept in weeks. Right now your hair is a mess, you look like you've been crying, you make up is smeared; you have _dark _circles under your eyes. Tell me what is wrong," he looked into the blonde's beautiful green eyes. They looked dull compared to what they usually looked like.

"I haven't been sleeping," she sighed rubbing her temples.

Eric nodded his head, "I can tell, Calleigh, tell me what is wrong. _You're_ the one who told me 'whatever is said between us, stays between us,"' she sighed once again remembering her own words. She meant to say that just so Eric could tell him what was on his mind…well that's what he's doing to her now. Using her words against her.

"I've been having nightmares," she admitted.

His eyes opened slightly more. She could tell he was tired. She wanted to tell him to go home and sleep. Something she couldn't do without getting interrupted by a nightmare or an annoying phone call telling her that there's been another murder.

"What kind of nightmares?" he asked her, "what do you see? Are they the same thing? Are they different?" he pondered through his thoughts on what he could ask her.

"_Memories_…"she whispered quietly.

He raised and eyebrow, "What kind of memories?" he put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

She looked up at the Cuban man before her, "When I lived in Louisiana. They mostly circle around the bad things that happened," something was keeping her from telling him more details about her childhood.

"What happened?"

She sighed, "All the bad things that happened in my childhood, seem to come back to me. I left Louisiana for that reason. I wanted to escape everything," she tried to hide a yawn.

Eric knew she probably wouldn't tell him all the details about her childhood. He just wished she would. He felt like she was leaving him out in the dark. Something she's been doing a lot lately.

"What brought this on?" he asked her softly.

She took a deep breath before looking up at him once again, "I got a letter from my brother," he knew she had three brothers, "dad is in Louisiana, he won't leave them alone. He's trying to get mama back, he went too far."

"What did he do?" he asked her softly.

She took another deep breath, "He hit Caroline, my thirteen-year-old niece. No one knows why he hit her," she felt the rage coming through her veins, "He then yelled at my mama telling her that she wasn't worthy of being his wife anyway. He went insane," she trembled at the thought, "I know it seems crazy, but that…that, brings back to what happened in my childhood," she smiled softly, "my favourite memory was when I was nine, when my father taught me how to shoot a gun."

Eric smiled at her, "Is that all?" she shook her head.

"They can't get him to leave, he's picking arguments with my brothers, my mama, my brother's wife. I'm worried. He can be violent when he's drunk. It does depend on how much he drinks," Calleigh looked down, slowly fingering the scar she had on her right hand. Eric also looked down.

He slowly took her hand and looked at it closely, "How did you manage to get that?" it looked like something had sliced it.

She quickly pulled her hand back towards herself, "It's nothing," with that, she retreated.

…

She was thankful that Eric hadn't followed her home. She felt scared. She didn't like that emotion. She's tried to lock it up since she was a child. Her apartment was, normal…clean.

When she walked through the door, she placed her keys on the hall table along with her badge. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked horrible. How could she had let Eric see her like that? She dropped her gaze at her sidearm. Slowly taking it out of the holster, she walked over to the couch and slowly sat down. She placed her gun on the coffee table. She then stared at it for what seemed like hours. Sighing to herself, she lay back on the couch and fell asleep.

There was a teenage girl, probably about fifteen watching her parents scream at each other. Their arguments were getting more and more full of anger. The screaming could probably be heard from down the road.

The girl flinched when she heard what sounded like a slap echo off the walls of the house. She stifled a gasp when she saw her mother walk down the hall, holding her now red cheek with tears running down her pale face. She got up to comfort the older woman, the woman just walked past her and into her bedroom.

She heard a crash, as if something was broken. Calleigh quickly made her way down the hall and turned into the 'family room' and saw her father standing in the middle. He was staring out a window. The one he just broke by throwing a wine bottle out of. He turned to see his daughter watching him.

"What did you do?" she demanded her father. She already knew the answer.

He walked up to her, he was drunk. She knew her mother hadn't been. Her mother actually had been trying to stay sober for her family, "Get away from me!" she almost yelled, and he stared at her. She felt uneasy. She was about o tell him to get away from her again before he moved away from her, picking up the glass vase full of flowers and throwing against the wall. Water and glass shards going everywhere. One of the glass fragments sliced through her right hand. She yelled out in pain before she moved back on stared at the wound. She knew it would require stitches.

She looked over and saw the yellow tulips, spread out around the floor. Her father turned and walked away from his daughter on the floor, bleeding.

Calleigh stirred awake when she heard her alarm clock sound from her bedroom. Once again, she was covered in sweat, and once again she had another sleepless night.

…

Calleigh hesitated slightly when the elevator doors opened. She carefully walked off and looked around. She knew Horatio would want a word from her. Probably a couple.

She saw him; he was talking with Natalia, probably wanting to know if she got any hits. He turned around; she knew he just saw her. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and walked towards him. In the most confident stride she could find in herself.

"Miss Duquesne," he nodded his head towards her, "I heard about the incident last night in trace, care to tell me what it was about?" he asked in a kind way.

"I think I might need some time off," was all she could get out of her mouth. He seemed surprised at first at her sudden request for time off. She's never taken a sick day or a regular vacation day. This was new.

"I haven't been sleeping well," she continued, "I need to resolve this."

He looked at her and shifted his footing a bit, "What do you need to resolve?"

She gave him a reassuring smile, "Family," was all she could muster, "Could I have it soon?"

He nodded in approval, "As soon as we catch this guy," she muttered a quickly thank you before she turned around, "No more coffee around the evidence?" she smiled at his remark before she headed off towards ballistics.

**It's your turn now, please review. Like I said earlier. **

**I enjoy feedback.**

**Don't be shy, I don't bite….much.**

**Leigha**


	4. End

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you all again for all the reviews.**

**Ummm, so far I'm very sleep deprived, I only got two hours last night.**

**Oh yeah, I was always terrible at Geography, I made up every address you see below**

**Please R/R…u know u wanna:D**

Again Calleigh found herself sitting at the lit up table reexamining the evidence that was destroyed from the coffee spill. She was mainly waiting for the casing that were found in the crime scenes to get a hit from the database, but so far, no luck. So far they had nothing, they couldn't just stop at a dead end like that! She wouldn't let herself just stop. Sighing she buried her head in her arms. She wanted to catch this guy. She didn't want any more murders happening while she was planning on going to Louisiana.

That's when she heard it. She heard her computer stop. Finally there was a match somewhere in the database. Smiling to herself, she got up from her stool and walked over. The name said: Jason Edwards. Smiling once again to herself, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. Eric.

"Hey Eric, I got a hit…it's a Jason Edwards, 1243 Coral Street. You're welcome," she leaned against the lit up table and sighed to herself. Maybe this case was gonna be closed after all.

That was before her phone rang. Flipping it open and muttering a quick 'Duquesne' she heard Natalia's voice on the other end. She got an ID on both victims. The first one, Kathy James, twenty-four, and the second, Natalie Walden, twenty-two. Closing her phone, she sighed and made her way to Horatio's office.

…

Eric made his way up Jason Edwards' home. All he could say about it was that it was large, and definitely out of his budget. The guy was a waiter…and on parole. Eric held up his hand and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps about five seconds later approach the door. Opening it was a young woman. Probably about thirtyish. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked kind of annoyed.

Eric looked at her for a second, "I'm looking for a Jason Edwards?" he said in more of a question than a statement.

She rolled her eyes, "What did Jason do now?" she obviously knew Jason.

"That's what we would like to find out Ms-"

"It's Mrs. Cameron Edwards," she cut him off sharply. Okay, so he was married.

"Do you know where I can find your husband?"

She looked like she was thinking for a minute, from then on; everything seemed to go in slow motion. He just noticed how worried the woman was. The way she gripped the doorframe. He heard a gunshot. Her chest exploded as the bullet went right through. Then he could tell another hit her in the stomach. She fell, pulling her hand over her stomach as she did. Her eyes were open wide in shock.

Eric quickly looked over the dying woman. He knew she wouldn't make it. She died in front of him. He saw another figure appear from the doorway. They had their gun raised for him. He watched as Jason lifted his gun towards him. He heard two gunshots and glass shattering. He felt nothing.

He looked around and saw Jason lying on his back. Blood pooling around his head. Whoever shot him was a damn good shot. Right between the eyes. His head turned quickly behind him. Calleigh. She was standing behind him; she was still in her stance as she had been when her gun discharged. The window in his hummer had been shot out.

"Are you okay?" she asked making her way to him and helping him up.

He looked at her worried eyes, then he looked back at Cameron Edwards, "Yeah," he thought he was going to die. He heard Calleigh sigh as she pulled out her cell phone and called it in.

…

Eric was worried about Calleigh. She hadn't said anything since she called in the shooting. He saw her give her statement, then she left. Quickly.

Records had confirmed that Cameron and Jason were actually married. DNA put him at both of the murder scenes. His probable reason to why he was going to kill Eric was because he probably didn't know he was a cop when he killed his own wife. Then he tried to kill him and ended up on Alexx's table with a .35 lodged in his brain. He still needed to thank Calleigh for saving his life.

He walked into the ballistics lab, he couldn't find her. He then found himself walking

found Ryan cleaning out his locker with Lysol Wipes. Ryan gave him a slight wave letting him know he noticed him walk in. Eric returned it before once again turning to find Calleigh. He rounded the corner when he felt his body connect with a smaller one. All their bags were dropped. He quickly reached out and hooked his arms around their waist and held them up. He looked into the eyes of whom he caught.

Calleigh.

Calleigh was dressed…casually. She was dressed in what looked to be dark blue running clothes. Her hair was still down over her small shoulders. That's when he noticed the suitcase.

"Where are you going?" he asked her when he let her go.

She picked up her purse from the ground and picked up the handle on her suitcase, "I'm going to Louisiana," she tried to move past him.

"Flying?" he knew she detested flying. Ever since 9/11.

"I'm driving," she started going through her purse for her keys. She smiled successfully when she pulled them out, "Bye Eric," she said quickly before she headed towards her silver Chrysler.

He watched as she popped the trunk and picked up her large suitcase and stuck it in the back. Closing it, she turned and waved at him before she turned quickly again and entered the driver's door before she started the car and drove off.

…

It's been hours since she was at the Crime Lab. She was still on the road. Her goal was to get as far as she could before she was almost asleep at the wheel. She knew it wasn't smart. At this very moment, she was almost in Mississippi. She planned on stopping in it for the night.

She drove around for about another hour before she pulled into a small motel. Not really caring about the appearance of the motel, she parked her car and entered the main office.

Within five minutes she was out and had a keycard.

She drove herself on the other side of the motel. Stopping in front of what seemed could be her room. She pulled out her suitcase and made sure her car was locked. She wanted it there the next morning. She opened the door to her motel room and looked around. It was small. It had one bed in the middle of the room with a small television set in the middle. She rolled her suitcase until it was at the foot of the bed. She sat at the end and carefully untied her shoelaces and removing them off one by one. Without changing her clothes, she crawled under the sheets and fell asleep. Quickly.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Even though the chapter says 'End' it isn't the end of the story**

**Just the end of the case.**

**Please review. Like I said before, reviews are crucial to survival. :D**

**Leigha**

**P.S. I'm not sure I can update tomorrow.**


	5. Louisiana

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you all again for all the reviews, they are all very much appreciated :o)**

**I actually got a decent amount of sleep last night **

**And I got off work early.**

**I also probably won't name the town that Calleigh is in. I can't decide.**

**Please R/R**

…

Calleigh stirred awake after hearing a door slam. Must have been the people next to her. Within moments she heard yelling. After the yelling, she heard a car door slam. She cringed at the loud noises before her first cup of coffee. Sighing to herself and mentally thanking god for not having a nightmare, she slid the covers off her feet and stepped out of bed. The bed made an annoying creaking sound.

She walked into the connected bathroom and looked at her reflection. Her make up was smeared. Must have rubbed off on the pillow. Her hair was…everywhere. Looking around, she finally remembered where her toiletry bag was. In Miami. She had accidentally left it while she was in a hurry to pack and get out. She then sent a silent curse to herself for forgetting just one little thing.

The next thing she did was run her hand through her tangled hair in attempt to make it look…nicer for when she would check out of the motel. Then she would have to endure a lot more hours in her Chrysler until she reached Louisiana. At least she had a hair band on her wrist. Pulling it off, she pulled her hair back and placed her messy hair in the neatest ponytail that she could make without a brush. She sighed at her reflection and looked down. Around the sink she found some soap, shampoo, and conditioner. Well, she didn't bring hers. She took it from the motel before she would check out and once again hit the road.

…

Eric walked through the halls to Horatio's office. Going up the stairs, he then knocked on the door. He got a come in. He walked in then stopped in front of Horatio's desk. Horatio looked up.

"Can I help you Mr. Delko?"

Eric felt uneasy, he knew that Calleigh would probably object to what he was about to do, "I would like some time off," he said honestly.

Horatio looked up at him, "I was going to ask you anyway if you could go to Louisiana," Eric stopped whatever he was thinking about. Did Horatio just asked him to go to Louisiana? "You're plane leaves at three," It was ten in the morning, "I suggest you go home," Horatio smiled at his Cuban employee.

"When am I coming home?"

"Whenever you feel that it is necessary," Eric smiled.

"Thanks H," with that he walked out of Horatio's office, down the stairs and back down to the locker rooms. Thanking god and Marisol for answering his prayers for being able to go with Calleigh.

…

Calleigh pulled into a gas station. She was now currently in Louisiana. The place she tried to run from. The same town she ran away from when she turned eighteen. The place she had just recently condemned herself to this very morning was almost full of French influence. She then noticed a downside; the pump didn't take credit cards. Sighing, she slipped her card back in her wallet and made her way into the store. She felt v_ery_ out of place.

The very gas station she was standing in had been around since she was a small child. Even before. It even had the same owner. Benjamin Giles. He looked the same, just with a few more wrinkles here and there. He was still balding with a large stomach. He still wore checkered button down shirts and baseballs caps. She gave him a warming smile when she handed him a twenty in cash.

He eyed her suspiciously, making her feel uneasy. It took a lot to make Calleigh Duquesne uneasy. "Will that be all Miss?" he asked with a thick southern accent.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Giles," she smiled at him and he froze. He wasn't wearing a nametag. The gears were probably turning. He wanted to know who the girl was that was standing in front of him.

He eyed her once more suspiciously, "Kathryn, did you get botox?" the colour drained almost immediately from Calleigh's face. He thought she was her mother.

"Mr. Giles, it's me, Calleigh Duquesne," he seemed embarrassed after she formally introduced herself.

He took the hat off his head on ran a hand through his greasy hair, "Sorry Calleigh, you just look so grown up and so much like your mama."

She thought in some way that was a compliment. She once again gave him another smile and waved to him before she went out to her car to pump her gas.

…

Eric was currently in a very uncomfortable position. He was sitting between two elderly women. One was sleeping…more like snoring quiet loud, and the other for some reason was trying to talk to her sleeping companion. He wanted to land.

All of a sudden, a man probably about five ten or so walked by and stopped by Eric's aisle. The man gave him a true smile, "Ma'am, would you like to trade seats with this man? He might want to go to the bathroom before the plane lands and wouldn't want to ask you when we get too close to Louisiana," The woman nodded and carefully made her way out. Eric was behind her before they refilled in. The man also had a very pronounced southern accent.

"Thank you," Eric muttered to the man. Turns out the man sat on the other side of the aisle next to him.

"Are you staying in Louisiana?" Eric looked over at him. There was something about him.

Eric nodded, "Yeah, I'm meeting a friend here, she's seeing her family."

"I'm seeing my family too, where is she?" Eric actually truly did not know. He tried calling Calleigh, but she didn't answer. Must have had it on silent or got out of the car before it rang.

The man smiled, "If she's not able to take you where to go, you can come home with me, my wife and mother always make plenty," Eric smiled at the man's hospitality.

"My names Eric, Eric Delko," he told the man and extended his hand. The man gladly took it.

"David," he smiled back.

…

Calleigh turned on a dirt road, trying to forget about all the people watching her. Everyone else had an old car because no one wanted a new one. Stray pieces of gravel could come out anywhere and crack a windshield or the paint could get scratched. You never knew. Her car also had Florida plates.

She drove by many large houses. Going down each one taking in every detail of how they've changed in the past twenty or so years. Some had paint pealing, some looked better, and some looked the same. Then she came up to her house. It looked slightly worse, but no much. She pulled in the driveway, next to her brother's car.

She then heard her phone beep. It was dead. Sighing to herself she turned it off before she got out of the car and painfully step-by-step made her way to the front door. Knocking on it ever so slowly.

The door opened and she was looking back at her mother, Kathryn Blanc Duquesne. Her mother embraced her in a tight hug.

"I'm missed you Calleigh," Calleigh felt a tear run down her cheeks as she held her mother closer.

…

Eric's plane landed about five minutes early. Sighing to relief that the ride was over, he got up and helped people get their bags from the overhead compartment. He even had to help David. Once he got his stuff he looked around. No sign of David. He walked out and saw no one. Here he was in the middle of an airport. He knew no one.

"Come on, my wife is expecting me for dinner," he heard a familiar southerner call him. David didn't leave him all alone. Eric didn't feel like a lost puppy anymore. He followed David down to baggage claim. Once they got their bags, David looked at him.

"Are you gonna call her?"

Eric looked up and took his cell phone out of his pocket and powered it on, making a call, it went straight to voicemail, "Yeah, my wife does the same thing when she had one. She eventually cancelled her subscription," David turned with his duffle in one hand and made his way out of the airport with Eric in tow.

…

"So, what brings you to Louisiana?" Calleigh sat next to her mother on the sofa. Her mother looked the same. Just a few more wrinkles. It was creepy how they looked alike.

"Just a visit," Calleigh smiled more to herself. Then a delicious smell came throughout the room, "Ooh, what's cooking?" she laughed. She had to admit; she missed her mother's good cooking.

"Oh just a chicken, you know you're brother is coming home tonight, he was in Miami."

"Why was he in Miami?" Calleigh raised an eyebrow, her brother would _never_ go to Miami unless it was either a business trip or free. He was a lawyer.

"He was dropping your father off in Miami. Crazy I know, but he got there late last night and slept there. He said he was going to try to find you, but he couldn't," Calleigh felt guilty all of a sudden, "And you're here now, now you have to meet Sophie and Daniel," Calleigh knew the names of her niece and nephew, she just hadn't seen them. She also hadn't seen Caroline since she was six months old.

Calleigh smiled at the thought.

…

Eric had officially been in the car for over an hour. Still occasionally trying to call Calleigh. They were no cell towers where he was now.

"Cell towers won't be around for another two minutes probably, we're almost there," David said calmly, "if she still doesn't answer, you'll call her in the mornin'." Eric smiled at his southern drawl, "Where are you from?"

"My family is from Cuba…and Russia."

"I'm French," David, said calmly, "Nothin' else."

The remaining two minutes seemed like two hours. Everything seemed to change when they turned on a slightly more graveled road. The old Chevy almost moaned in protest.

"How old is this car?"

David didn't take his eyes off the road, Eric assumed some children liked to play outside late at night, "My dad got it when I was a kid," That was an old car.

They pulled in a dirt-paved driveway. Eric was shocked at what he saw. Calleigh's Chrysler sitting next to a slightly newer Chevy probably from the mid nineties.

"Calleigh?" he asked shocked.

David's head snapped towards him, "How do you know my _little_ sister?"

"I'm her colleague," Eric couldn't finish; he heard the voices of three kids running out a door with probably rusty hinges. They were happy their daddy was home.

David didn't have time to start a new sentence when the door was opened and a light haired brunette about the age of thirteen looked at him. She had a bruise on her forehead. Must have been Caroline. David smiled at her. She then noticed Eric.

"Who are you?"

Eric smiled at the girl, "A friend of your aunt's," he answered truthfully as he stepped out of the 4x4 Chevy and stumbled around to get his luggage. David stepped out to see his son holding his duffle.

…

Calleigh was having a pleasant talk with her mother when she heard the loud noise of her brother's truck pulling in, "There's my husband," Janice Duquesne, Calleigh's sister-in-law said as she stepped out of the kitchen with a smile. Then a stampede of children ran by. Calleigh laughed at the scene, someday hoping she would have children.

About five minutes later the door opened. Caroline walked in eyeing Calleigh suspiciously, and then Daniel walked in with a large duffle. Then Sophie walked in looking over her shoulder. Sophie was only six and Daniel was only eight.

Then all the air seemed to leave the room. Calleigh noticed one person in the room currently that she didn't expect to walk in.

"Eric," her breath was barely above a whisper.

**That was actually a long chapter for me. I rarely write a chapter over 1,500 words. This time it was in the 2000! Yay, a new accomplishme I hope you all like this chapter, I'm actually terrible at writing Horatio. Please Review, they're like chocolate :D , Leigha**


	6. Tension

**Chapter 6**

**Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews! :D**

**I sadly did not catch the promo for CSI Miami that was on Monday, I was at work.**

**I never let my husband tell me stuff that he sees, he screws it all up.**

**Please R/R**

_Then all the air seemed to leave the room. Calleigh noticed one person in the room currently that she didn't expect to walk in._

"_Eric," her breath was barely above a whisper._

Calleigh quickly looked over at her brother, David. He shrugged his shoulders; he was obviously oblivious to the idea that this man was actually a friend of hers. Her main point of coming here was to get away from work. Eric wasn't helping.

"What are you doing here?" she finally summoned enough up to speak.

He shifted his footing and tightened the grip of his bag, "I wanted to know if you were okay," he spoke the truth. He truly did want to know why she left so suddenly without telling him in advance.

"I'm fine," she replied fairly hastily. He sighed once again remembering how she was with her great 'I'm fine' moments when she really wasn't.

He moved a step closer to her, "Calleigh," his voice was barely over a whisper, "I needed to-" he couldn't finish his sentence. A voice interrupted them. Vivian Duquesne. Also known as, Calleigh's sister-in-law.

"Dinner's ready," she said happily as she walked out in the living room. After a few seconds, she noticed the tension in the air, "it can wait," she turned on her heel and gracefully made her way back in the kitchen. Calleigh followed her. Sighing to himself, Eric followed the women in the kitchen. Following him were the children and David.

Dinner seemed to be a roast chicken with potatoes on the side. It smelled and looked great. Especially to Calleigh and Eric who had been living in Miami for either their whole lives or for the past six years. Their thoughts were interrupted when a clunking noise of boots started coming down the stairs. The man that came down had scraggly and greasy blond hair with a pale complexion. He had blue eyes and had to be about five nine or so. He was also overweight.

"Eric, I would like you to meet my _twin_ brother, Andrew," David offered with a warm smile. He could tell the tension between him and Calleigh was well…high. He was just trying to ease the situation.

Andrew had mumbled a quick hello before he plopped down next to Eric. The smell of him hit Eric. He smelled horrible. The man also took no notice of his sister whom he hadn't seen in years sitting across from him. He also was the first one to start the meal. He seemed greedy.

Dinner was overall quiet except for the quiet chatter of Vivian and David and Sophie and Daniel. Caroline had seemed to take notice in the tension. So did Kathryn. Throughout the meal, Calleigh seemed quiet and distant.

When dinner was over, Kathryn proceeded with picking up the plates to wash them in the sink. Vivian had gotten up to help Sophie get her bath ready. Caroline and Daniel still had homework to do. Andrew…he went back upstairs. David just got up from his seat and motioned for Eric to come over to him.

"What's wrong with you and my sister?" he was very protective over his petite sister.

Eric looked over at Calleigh who was now helping her mother put tings in the refrigerator, "Nothing," David didn't seem convinced, David seemed to have the power to stare someone down, "She seems distant," David nodded.

"She's always been distant. Out of all of us she was the most affected by our parents alcoholism," Eric noticed he said 'parents'. "She insists on guarding them because she doesn't want to look weak in front of you, me, and the rest of the family. If she doesn't guard her emotions, she won't be able to control herself," Eric nodded, "Mama has stopped drinking alcohol four years ago. She didn't want to damage her health."

"Is there anywhere we could talk?" Eric asked the slightly shorter man.

David nodded, "Yeah, follow me," David made his way towards the door with Eric in tow.

…

Calleigh helped her mother dry the dishes quickly. She could tell her mother could sense the tension at dinner and currently at this very moment. Something was telling her that her mother was thinking about bringing up her motives. She also knew her mother was going to ask about Eric.

"How have you been Calleigh?" her mother asked her without looking up from the pot she was scrubbing.

Calleigh tucked a stray piece of blond behind her right ear, "I've been great," her mother looked at her, "honestly I have," her mother didn't seem convinced one bit.

Her mother sighed, "Calleigh, something is on your mind. I'm your mother, you can tell me," Calleigh said nothing, "Maybe you could tell me about this Eric?" her mother tried to make a conversation.

Calleigh had to smile at her mother's efforts, "I've known him for a long time mama," Calleigh placed a plate on the drying rack, "His family is from Cuba and Russia," her mother smiled.

"He seems like a nice boy."

Calleigh actually smiled to herself. A smile she hadn't found herself smiling since Speed was alive, "He's great."

"Then why aren't you two together?" Calleigh froze and turned to look at her petite mother.

"I beg your pardon?"

Her mother took a step closer to her, "You know very well Calleigh Anne Duquesne, you know very well what I mean," she took another step closer to her daughter, "I saw the way he was looking at you. He is either in love with you and would die to keep you safe or he's just a young boy with a crush."

Calleigh was taken aback by her mother's words. Never has her mother jumped on her about her relationships. Her mother seemed frustrated.

"I want you to go out to him and kiss him!"

"Mama!" Calleigh was shocked, "I _can't_ do that!"

Kathryn took a step backwards and crossed her arms over her chest, "Can't, or won't, Calleigh. Follow you're heart and look into the future. You can' t keep living in the past," Calleigh looked at her mother, "There's a long road ahead of us, we might as well plan ahead." Her mother dropped the dishtowel by the sink and walked away leaving Calleigh to stand in the kitchen and ponder through her thoughts.

…

Eric walked side by side with David. Looking over at his right, he saw an almost full moon shining through the trees. The moon's reflection danced over the lake towards his right. Eric imagined a younger Calleigh running through the lake, happily, but as David said, she's closely guarding her emotions. That would probably mean she didn't have a happy childhood.

"What happened?" David looked at him.

"What do you mean?" David stopped in his tracks and looked at Eric, "That question could have many answers."

Eric looked at the lake once more, and then back to David, "What happened to Calleigh when she was a child?"

David took in a deep breath and scratched the back of his neck, "As you know our parents are alcoholics, dad always seemed to get angry at Calleigh for no reason when he was _very_ drunk," Eric shifted his footing, "He got violent when he drank _a lot,"_ Eric quickly remembered their conversation at the crime lab.

_Eric smiled at her, "Is that all?" she shook her head._

"_They can't get him to leave, he's picking arguments with my brothers, my mama, my brother's wife. I'm worried. He can be violent when he's drunk. It does depend on how much he drinks," Calleigh looked down, slowly fingering the scar she had on her right hand. Eric also looked down._

_He slowly took her hand and looked at it closely, "How did you manage to get that?" it looked like something had sliced it._

_She quickly pulled her hand back towards herself, "It's nothing," with that, she retreated. _

That incident had kept him wondering about the southern ballistics expert. She seemed to have things bottled up inside her almost all the time. He knew she couldn't help it, but he felt as if he _could_ help her. If only she would let him.

…

Calleigh lay in her mother's bed late at night. She changed into a plain T-shirt. She wasn't wearing any pants or shorts underneath. The reason why she had to sleep in the same bed as her mother was simply because: Andrew still had his own bedroom, Daniel had his own bedroom, Sophie and Caroline had to share one, Vivian and her brother shared one, Eric was sleeping in her old room. That left her mother.

She sighed and looked over at the clock. It was 11:48 PM and she couldn't get any sleep. Her mother was snoring like a sailor. Once again she rolled n her back and stared at the ceiling. Why had she just condemned herself to sleeping in the same exact bed as her mother? Why had she forgotten that her mother was a very loud snorer?

That's when she got the idea to just go back to her room. She had just reached the point that she couldn't take her mother's snoring anymore. She was going to her room. She was thinking about grabbing her shorts, but she decided against it. It was too dark to look for them and her mother would hate for a light to interrupt her sleep.

She made her way down the hallway. She took in every small detail of how everything changed over the years, how everything looked in the moonlight. She tried to forget the sound of the creaking floorboards beneath her feet. It would have been embarrassing if Eric were awake when she walked in after hearing her coming.

Thankfully, he wasn't awake. She made her way over to the bed. She noted that he was shirtless….and muscular. She slowly climbed over Eric's body and made her way under the blanket. She snuggled up against his warm body and sighed contently. She was finally able to sleep that night.

**I'm just letting you guys know I was almost half asleep when I started this this morning. I then worked on it at about 4 PM when I was making hot chocolate, yum. Right now I'm cold and literally once again half asleep.**

**Please Review, you know I like feedbacks :D**

**Happy weekend! Leigha**


	7. Mornin'

**Chapter 7**

**Thank everyone again for all the reviews :D**

**I am yet again tired after a much eventful day.**

**Please R/R**

Eric felt the sun light shine down on his face. Groaning, he turned his head to look at the rather old clock sitting on the bedside table. 6:33 AM? What the hell was he doing up at this time? Then it suddenly clicked. He had heard a door open and close then he later heard the somewhat soft padding of footsteps followed by what sounded like the feet of a small child. Probably Sophie waking up.

He tried to sit up, but felt weighed down. Looking down at what he had in his arms was his colleague and best friend, Calleigh Duquesne. She must have come in sometime in the night, but why him? Why not the couch? Why not stay with her mother? Why _him?_

Slowly, he moved away from her and made his way over to his suitcase. He picked up the T-shirt on top of the bag and pulled it over his head. Looking back over at Calleigh's sleeping form, he saw that she was wearing only a T-shirt, not to mention no make up and messy hair. Turning around, he found himself walking out the door. Caroline walked quickly by him and into the bathroom. Mornings must be very hectic in this house. Especially with all the mouths to feed.

Walking down the stairs, he was greeted by a wonderful smell. Smelled like eggs. Making his way into the kitchen, he saw Kathryn hovering over the stove flipping an egg. She quickly looked up and saw him and gave him a smile and a pleasant hello. He gratefully returned it.

"How did you sleep last night?" she placed a couple eggs on a plate and handed them to him.

He nodded his head at her, "I slept fine," she nodded and walked over to a coffee pot.

"Would you like some coffee?" he smiled at her, giving her a confirmation, "did Calleigh stay with you? She wasn't here when I woke up," Kathryn handed him the coffee before she turned around and pulled out a little jar full of sugar, "Daniel tries to get into this, so I hide it," Eric laughed at the thought of the small boy.

"He does?" Kathryn frowned.

"You didn't answer my question, did Calleigh sleep with you," he was slightly taken aback by her question, she then realized what she _actually_ said, "Did she move back into her bedroom?"

He nodded and sipped his coffee, "she came in sometimes last night," Kathryn smiled.

"I have a slight tendency to snore, got on everyone's nerves," he chuckled at the thought of the petite woman in front of him snoring enough to make Calleigh leave the room.

Eric turned and sat back down on the breakfast table. He was about to ask something else when Caroline came down and walked over to Kathryn and embraced her. He heard Caroline say a quick 'good mornin' before she turned around and helped herself to some food. She then sat down beside Eric, reading the newspaper that was nicely laid out on the table.

Within minutes both Sophie and Daniel were down still in their pajamas. Both also seemed very hyper to see their older sister sitting down and their grandmother. Kathryn had bent down to their level and embraced both of them. She gave them both kisses on the side of their cheeks. The scene in front of him made him realize how much he _really wanted_ children.

…

The sound of a bus stopping woke Calleigh. She didn't even bother looking at the clock knowing that it was probably seven thirty or so. Rolling over she looked up at the ceiling. Wait…she was in her room. She could have sworn she, no wait. Her mother started snoring like a drunken sailor. That was her reason to leaving the room. But why did she go to her room? The one with her best friend of the opposite sex?

She carefully pushed the covers off her body and walked over to the suitcase by her bed. Her suitcase that she hadn't yet moved out of the room. She pulled out a pair of shorts and slipped them on, blushing at the fact that she wasn't wearing any last night. She sighed, hoping that wouldn't come up in any discussion between the two of them. Looking around for her mirror she had kept on her dresser, she saw a picture of her family. She had been about, twelve at the time of the picture. She wasn't smiling. Neither were her parents. Her brother David however was always known as the odd man out in the family. He had a beaming smile. She smiled at the thought of how her brother was in the times when troubles were hard. Carefully wiping the dust off, she stared at the scar on her hand once more. How could one scar leave her so marked? Sure she got it in a violent way, but how was she always coming back to this?

She shook off the thought before she turned and walked out the door. Once she made it in the kitchen, she found Eric sitting at the table, casually reading the newspaper.

"Good morning," he said to her without taking his eyes off the paper.

She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice. Setting it on the counter, she had to next find a glass. She opened the one cupboard she knew had glasses in it. Pulling out a nice clean one, she shook the orange juice before she poured it in the cup. She then took a long sip.

Setting it down once again, she looked directly at Eric, "Did you sleep well last night?" he set the paper down and looked at her.

"Yes, your bed was comfortable," she then thought about what it must have been like for him to wake up and suddenly his coworker was in the same bed as him. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight," she would object to that.

"No!" he looked at her, "You're a guest, you shouldn't have to," he smiled at her.

"You are too, Cal," she straightened her posture.

"I lived here," very true.

She leaned on the counter, feeling the tension in the air once again rise, "Eric, I will take the couch," Andrew randomly walks in in the middle of the conversation. He takes one look at Calleigh then another at Eric. He mumbled a quick 'mornin' before he pulled out a beer from the refrigerator. He then walked away.

Eric decided to change the subject, "can we go for a walk?" Calleigh didn't know what to say, for one thing, she wasn't dressed as if she could even go out to the grocery store, "Can we walk around the town?"

"Sure," honestly she would love to show Eric around. It's just the matter if everything will come back to her if she sees everything. She didn't want to relive or remember everything that had happened to her. She wanted all the memories to be forgotten.

**For the third time in a row I am sleep deprived. If things are a little...off with the characters, that why.**

**I had woken up early in hopes to get a 'decent tree' instead I came home with a VERY large one.**

**My husband picked it out.**

**Other than that, I had a very eventful, busy day. I hope I can update again tomorrow, please review :P **

**Leigha (: **


	8. Familiar

**Chapter 8**

**I didn't get a chance to update so far this week, work has been…tough.**

**I've had a lot of distractions lately. I have most of my family coming to my **

**house for the holidays, so I'm cleaning.**

**Please R/R**

The drive into town was…quiet. Eric continued looking out the window, watching as the surroundings passed him. Calleigh kept her eyes on the road in front of her. Calleigh had promised to take Eric to lunch in town after he asked if they could walk around. She had told him that the diner they were going to was better than any other restaurant you will probably encounter that wasn't expensive.

She turned her brother's truck onto a paved road and drove down for almost a mile. Eric was staring at all the buildings. He thought this was…a nice town. The truck came to a halt at a stoplight. Calleigh took her hands off the steering wheel and messed with a strand of her hair. Eric noticed a station wagon pull up and look at the truck. The person raised an eyebrow when they saw Calleigh and Eric sitting in what probably was to them a familiar truck.

When the light turned green, Calleigh accelerated the truck to a steady speed. They didn't go far until she pulled into a small parking lot. The station wagon was pulling in behind her. She undid her seatbelt and opened the door. He heard her gasp. That's when he moved out of the car quickly and towards her side. He saw her staring at a woman probably about her age

"Calleigh Duquesne, is that you?" Calleigh smiled at the woman. The woman had light brown hair with blue eyes. Her skin was pale and not to mention she had a small child on her hip. Eric had estimated the child to be about two.

"Alice Martin!" Calleigh awkwardly embraced the woman.

"I haven't seen you in years! Where have you been? The last time I saw you was on your wedding day," Eric noticed Calleigh's blood drain from her face. Alice Martin puzzled him greatly.

Alice continued, "What ever happened between you and Henri?" Calleigh immediately sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She was thinking of what she would have to tell Eric. She knew he was going to ask about this.

"How is Henri?"

Alice sighed and smiled, "Well, he went looking for you Calleigh. He went all over Louisiana and Mississippi…he even went to Texas too," Eric felt an extreme amount of jealousy. Calleigh _was _engaged? Why didn't she tell him?

…

To be honest Calleigh was grateful at seeing Alice again. Alice had been her best friend ever since they were children. Both would daydream of what it would be like to be a princess and marry prince charming and live happily ever after. If Calleigh had married Henri, she wouldn't have lived happily ever after.

"He…went looking for me," Calleigh didn't like feeling like a burden to anyone.

Alice nodded her head, "Yeah, he said if he was gonna marry someone, it would be you, Cal," Calleigh felt guilty. She had left him right before she was going to walk down the aisle.

Calleigh looked up, "Is he married now?" Alice shook her head no. She readjusted the child at her hip.

"He said he will only marry you," Calleigh shifted her footing.

"Where does he live?"

Alice shrugged, "Where you were gonna live if you married him," Calleigh stopped breathing for a second.

She eventually regained her breathing after a few seconds, fingering her ring finger, "Eric and I have to go," Alice smiled at Eric and extended her hand.

"My name is Alice Martin, this is Gabriel," she motioned to the child on her hip.

Eric gently shook her hand and smiled at the child, "Eric Delko."

Alice looked from him to Calleigh, "What are you two doing in Louisiana…Wait, Calleigh, where have you been livin'?"

"Miami," Calleigh ran a hand through her hair. Truth to be told she regretted telling Alice almost immediately. Eric took notice of this and intervened.

"Uh, Calleigh and I only came here because I had to go to the bathroom," Alice looked at him and smiled.

"Just go through the doors and walk down the hall and turn left," Eric regretted leaving Calleigh alone.

Once Eric was gone, Calleigh felt uneasy. She was alone with Alice. Alice was looking at her, taking in every detail about her, "You haven't had children?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

Calleigh was taken slightly aback from her…random statement, "No," she said a little calmly.

"Calleigh, Henri Remilly still loves you, go back to him," Calleigh looked straight at Alice, "Are you with that…Mexican?"

Calleigh felt outraged and offended at her statement, "Eric is Cuban," Alice straightened her posture before she set Gabriel down.

"I don't see much difference," Calleigh tried to make herself taller as well as keeping control of her emotions. She didn't want to lash out at Alice.

Eric walked out of the doors and came up next to Calleigh, "There's no difference," with that Calleigh turned and got in the truck, firing it up and pulling out of the parking lot. She headed back to the house.

…

"Calleigh, we don't have to go back," Calleigh had her hands firmly on the steering wheel. Something was bothering her. He would not let her give him the 'I'm fine' crap again.

"Cal, what's wrong, speak to me…who's Henri Remilly?" He felt her stiffen at his name. What had made her so offset about thinking about this man?

"Henri Remilly is my ex."

Eric got a little frustrated with all the unanswered questions, "I know that Calleigh, but who is he?"

"He's no one important," he studied her face for a bit. He then noticed a slight scar on her neck; it was small…but there. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stick up. Self-consciously she ran her hand over the scar…she then knew what he was staring at, "It's nothing."

"How did you get it?"

"I fell," he knew she didn't. He'd been a CSI long enough to know that scar came from something else…a knife maybe…a small knife?

"No you didn't," she stiffened again and turned on the dirt road again. He felt the truck speed up as she handled the vehicle with such…grace. She pulled it into the driveway and stepped out, slamming the door behind her. She walked into the wooded area. Eric was behind her the whole time.

…

She felt angry. When Alice started talking to her about Henri, she remembered their relationship. She remembered that she was gonna marry him fresh out of high school. She realized at last minute that she didn't love him and that she wanted a higher education. That she wanted to go to Tulane. She also knew he didn't love her.

Looking around at all the trees and plants, she was oblivious to Eric behind her, he carefully put a hand on her shoulder, and she whipped around and stared at him.

"I didn't love him," was all she said before she moved away from Eric and walked off. Eric didn't go after her.

…

Hours passed since he last saw Calleigh. The kids were home from school and working on their homework. Well, Sophie was helping Kathryn and Vivian make the salad. At about six thirty was when Eric hesitantly took a step into the kitchen. The women all looked up.

"Have you found her yet?" Kathryn asked in a worried tone.

Eric shook his head, he noticed that Sophie looked worried as she looked up at Eric with her big blue eyes, "Are you gonna find her?" Sophie asked in a soft voice.

Eric smiled, "I'm going to try," he looked up and saw Vivian nod to him, basically telling him to take the car and find Calleigh. He didn't hesitate.

Eric was once again driving through the streets. Once again he was in David's truck. He would look for her for hours if he had too. He was determined to find her.

…

Calleigh sighed as she heard a car turn into the driveway. She heard the engine turn off and she looked up. Henri stepped out of the truck. She had to admit, he looked the same. He was still five nine with light brown hair and brown eyes. Still very attractive. She got up slowly from her position on the front porch. He took one look at her. She saw sadness and angry go through his eyes at once.

"You should be Calleigh Remilly now," she nodded at him as he stood next to her, "why didn't you marry me? We could have children now," she looked down, "why did you leave?"

He made her feel worse, "I had to Henri, I couldn't stay here," she regretted her choice of words. Within seconds she felt his grip around her left arm.

"Why?" he shook her violently.

She looked at him, she was angry now, "This is why Henri, you always hit me! The night before the wedding when he cut me with a knife was the last thing!" she felt like yelling.

He tightened his grip and tried to stare her down. She returned it, "You deserved it, Calleigh Remilly."

She was infuriated, she did this out of purely self-defense, she swung her right arm and watched it connect with his head, he recovered quickly then tightened his grip even tighter and hit her cheek, a loud slapping sound echoed. She brought her knee up to his groin causing him to yell out in pain. She managed to get away from him.

She didn't get far. She tripped over a root from a tree. She screamed. Pain erupted throughout her ankle. She heard him yell again. He was holding his shotgun. She felt scared. She was holding her ankle when she saw him towering over her; he lifted it and brought it down. She knew it was going to hit her head. She maneuvered the best way she could. It hit her shoulder and she felt extreme pain. Eventually she couldn't feel her arm. Looking back up, she saw headlights of a truck. While she was distracted, he hit the side of her head with the boot, instantly knocking her out. She saw nothing.

…

Eric drove slowly around. He heard a woman's scream. As he got closer, he heard yelling. He knew that wasn't a good sign. As he drove along, he caught sight of Calleigh. _His _Calleigh lying on the ground with a bloody ankle as a guy brought a gun down on her shoulder. She looked up pleadingly. Then he kicked her. He felt outraged.

"Get away from her!" he yelled and slammed the door to the truck and progressed closer to him. The man turned and ran away. He ran back into his house. Eric debated going after him. Looking down, Calleigh was bleeding from a cut on her head. He carefully picked her up and paused. He memorized every detail of this house. He was going to come back…with David.

**I know this isn't my best chapter. Like I said work is getting harder now since it's almost the holiday season. My husband is even busier. I don't know when I will update next, hopefully Friday. Please Review**

**Reviews are essential to human life  
**

**Henri Remilly is gonna be a major part and I'm debating about Alice. Kathryn is kinda supposed to be a very good person at heart. :)  
**

**Now I'm going to make hot chocolate again. Good night everyone, Leigha**


	9. Nightmare

**Chapter 9**

**So far I've had a terrible week. I hope my weekend it better.**

**All of your reviews made me feel better, thank you guys all so much :)**

**Thanks to everyone :D**

**Oh! And I made a couple of mistakes in the last chapter, the one when Alice says there's no difference, I meant for Calleigh to say: there is a difference.**

**R/R por favor**

Eric pushed open the door to the house, Calleigh in his arms. He couldn't get a good look at all her injuries; he just knew she would probably need medical attention. When he opened the door, everyone sitting around the couch looked over at him. Kathryn and David instantly jumped up at the sight.

"What happened?" Kathryn demanded as she made her way to them.

Eric shook his head, "Who did this?" David helped Eric put her down on the other couch.

"I found her with this guy…." They were interrupted by feet coming down the staircase. Andrew.

He looked around at the scene, "That bastard did it again," everyone looked up at him, "I could bet anythin' that Henri Remilly did this to her. Like he did the other times," Eric was shocked, there were other times this man did things to her…that was Henri?

Eric could feel the tension in the room. Everyone looked angry, he could understand. He could also relate to something happening to a loving family member when Marisol was sick.

"Oh God, her shoulder was dislocated," he heard Vivian say as she was examining Calleigh, "we need a doctor," She looked around at everyone.

"I'll drive her to the hospital," Eric was afraid that if he didn't he would go back and kill this guy.

"You don't know the way," Kathryn had a point, "David, go with Eric," David nodded and ran over to open the door; Eric followed him out with Calleigh.

When Eric set her down in her car, she moaned out in pain. He felt his heart sink. How could anyone do this to another person? Cause one so much pain?

…

Eric looked around at his surroundings. He was sitting in a chair by Calleigh's hospital bed. They fixed her shoulder and it was now resting in a sling. The cut on her forehead was now bandaged and her ankle, which was sprained, was put in a brace. His heart sank looking at her. She also had a concussion.

He was watching the rise and fall of her chest. It was steady. He then looked down at the magazine he clutched between his hands. He wasn't really reading it. Just pretended to. He then heard a light whimper. Looking up he saw Calleigh move a little before giving out another whimper. Quickly he rose to his feet and made his way over to her.

"Calleigh?" he asked softly," Cal?" he laid his hand gently on her forehead, she was sweating.

"_Eric"_ she whispered softly, "_No,…"_

…

Calleigh looked up and saw Eric standing across from her. Smiling to him, she made her way over to him.

"Hey," she smiled and stood up on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled back at her and rubbed his hand up her arm.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked her as he led her to her car. She shrugged her shoulders and looked up at him and smiled.

"I don't know, maybe we could-"she was interrupted when she heard a gunshot rang out. Eric fell beside her, a bullet hole in his head. Between the eyes. "Eric!" she screamed at the top her of her lungs," No!" she yelled before she felt around for her gun. Wasn't there, looking around, her eyes fell upon no one other than Henri Remilly.

He laughed menacingly, "Do you actually think you could have gotten away from me so easily?" she started backing away, she knew anger was going through her eyes and showing up on her face. She took a step forward before the scene changed before her.

Now she was back in Louisiana…back as an eighteen year old. She looked around at her old bedroom. Then she looked down. She was wearing her wedding dress. Softly, she fingered the material and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She could see the band-aid that covered a spot on her neck. Where she was scarred.

"Calleigh, are you ready?" she heard her mother's sweet southern voice through the door. Looking back she shook her head, knowing her mother still would not know she did so. "Calleigh."

"Calleigh," it was Eric's voice that Calleigh heard, she looked around, "Cal!"

Her eyes closed then fluttered open. She was lying in a hospital bed. Eric was hovered over her. She knew she was sweating. She knew she just experienced another memory mixed with a nightmare this time.

"Calleigh, are you okay?" she looked at Eric in the eyes and took a deep breath.

She hesitated before speaking, "What happened to me?" he looked down at her. She looked fragile…she hated it.

"You were attacked, you have a dislocated shoulder, sprained ankle, and a concussion," she squinted her eyes shut at the sudden pain that came through her forehead, "That was Henri, wasn't it," she nodded.

"Where is he?" she asked him, he looked angry…not towards her though.

He shook his head, "I don't know, he ran off after I got you away from him, God Cal, if something had happened to you, I don't know what I would have done," he ran his hand through his hair. She sighed. "Why did you even go to him?"

"I needed to see him," she hated the reason why, she actually wanted to know why he did all those things to her.

He came down closer to her eye level, "What did he do to you?" They were interrupted by Kathryn walking in the room, her arms extended out towards her daughter.

"How are you feeling?" she sat down on the edge of the bed after embracing her daughter, "How bad does your head hurt?" Her mother smiled.

"I'm sore," she rubbed her right arm and winced at the sudden pain around the area where Henri gripped her so hard. Eric quickly came to her.

"What is it?" he gently took her arm and slid the sling away, he hated what he saw. A large bruise circling her upper arm where Henri obviously jerked her around. She gulped at the thoughts that she knew where going through his head. She knew he was angry.

"Eric…" he let her go and stormed out of the room.

**I hope you enjoyed the latest installment, I have a very busy weekend…like last weekend and it will be a true miracle if I get the next one up :-)**

**I'll try hard.**

**Leigha**


	10. Foreshadow

**Chapter 10**

**I reread this story and around chapter 3 or so I made a mistake. I said Vivian's name was Janice. I kinda like Vivian better, let's just say her name is Vivian Janice Duquesne. Excuse my short-term memory :) **

**Oh! And Thank you all for all the great reviews :]**

**Please R/R**

Eric angrily walked down the corridors of the hospital. He desperately wanted to know where Henri was. At this very moment, things weren't looking too good. He heard an elevator door open and saw a figure walking out. David. He quickly made his way over to him.

"Did you find Henri?"

David shook his head no, "He's no where in sight, Andrew is looking for him now, Mr. Giles is helping also," David took a deep breath, "I swear when I get my hands around this monster," Het took another deep breath attempting to cool himself down.

Eric saw the concern sweep the man's features, he knew what deeply worried David. It also worried him, "is she safe?" David looked up.

"I don't know, Henri will not stop," Eric felt a pit building up in his stomach, "she can't stay in Louisiana much longer, he will hurt her."

"What if I take her back to Miami?" Eric wanted to be able to watch her 24/7 until this mentally insane man was put away.

David shook his head, "I don't think that's the safest place for her, I personally think it's too close to Louisiana, this man will go to the extremes, Eric," David did touch a valuable point. If this man would hurt Calleigh then try to find her so he could hurt her again, he wouldn't stop, "Every time I would see him around town, he would be constantly looking over his shoulder. He says he was looking to see if Calleigh was behind him."

Eric looked at the man, "Where are his whereabouts, friends, business," Eric took another deep breath, "We need to report this."

David held out his hand, "No, we can't," Eric gave him a shocked expression, "it will only give him the pleasure of the chase," Henri was twisted.

…

"Why did you go to see him?" Kathryn asked her daughter, "You could have gotten yourself killed! What were you thinking?" she demanded.

Calleigh didn't like receiving so many questions, her head hurt, her eyes were probably bloodshot, her arm and shoulder hurt and not to mention, she couldn't walk on her left ankle. Not to mention she couldn't take the heat from her worried mother.

"Calleigh Duquesne, answer me," she looked over at the woman and sighed.

"I wanted an answer."

Her mother put her hand on hers and looked into her eyes," why couldn't you just let him go?" Calleigh shook her head and muttered a _'I couldn't' _Her mother studied her face intently, "Why couldn't?"

Calleigh looked at her mother, "I wanted to know why he hurt me, why he hadn't moved on."

Her mother lightly squeezed her hand, "Calleigh, people wanted him to see doctors, they all knew he wasn't right in the head, he refused every time."

Calleigh painfully shrugged her shoulders, "I just feel responsible for all of this?"

Her mother put her hand on her good shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, "You shouldn't feel sorry, we can't help it if he's a little insane," her mother joked. Calleigh chuckled.

…

Eric found himself once again watching over Calleigh as she slept. Kathryn had gone home about an hour ago to stay with Vivian and the kids. David left the hospital to continue looking for Henri with other neighbourhood watchers.

His observations of Calleigh were that she was sleeping peacefully. He was happy to see her get some sleep…some much-needed sleep. He heard her sigh peacefully as she slowly turned her head to her side, "Eric," his head went up at the sound of his name. She wasn't awake though. She was still asleep. Unlike the last time he heard his name from her lips when she was sleeping was when she was in obvious pain and something bad was happening to him. That must not be a good omen to him for things to come.

He made his way over to her and pulled a couple of strands of hair from her forehead and bent down to kiss her. He heard another content sigh before he swore he saw her smile.

Calleigh awoke the next morning to see Eric lying on the bed next to hers. He looked completely out of it. She carefully moved the blankets off her and inspected the damage to her ankle. Yep, it was swollen. It was also placed in a brace so she could still walk. She would just have to limp everywhere. She then leaned back on her pillow and closed her eyes.

Calleigh was standing on a beach in a white sundress. She felt no pain. She felt…happy. Her blond hair was in curls that cascaded down her back. No doubt she was standing somewhere in the Caribbean. She took that note of the bright blue waters and the perfect white sand.

"Mama?" she heard a small voice as her. Looking down she saw a little girl with chestnut coloured eyes and light brown hair with soft looking curls framing her little angelic face. The child was beautiful, "When's my baby sister due?" the little girl reached up to Calleigh. Looking down Calleigh almost gasped, she was…pregnant.

Hearing laughter, she turned her head. Eric. Eric was watching her from the water. Making his way to her, he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss and caress of her belly. She felt the butterflies flutter throughout her chest.

"Eric."

Eric jolted awake when he heard her say his name. Looking over at her, she had her hand on her belly, softly rubbing it. Those movements…were odd for Calleigh. She looked as if she was smiling. He smiled to himself and he lent back and looked at the ceiling.

…

Kathryn walked in her daughter's room for the second time since her stay. She quickly dismissed Eric from the room before she turned to look at her daughter, "He loves you, Calleigh," she looked at her mother, "you need to let him know you love him, he seems a little…flustered," Eric was actually happy.

"Mama, I told you, I can't---"

"Calleigh Anne Duquesne, don't you dare give me any of that crap. I would love to see some grandchildren from you," Calleigh was taken aback by her mother, "You don't have forever, Calleigh," having a baby wasn't on Calleigh's top priority at the moment.

"Tell him you love him, or I will," Calleigh looked at her mother.

"I'm ready to leave the hospital now," she in the process of being discharged.

**I'm gonna leave it at that. This week for me hasn't been great either. My car broke down and I'm stuck using my husbands. He's getting a ride to work and he has to go the longer distance. He wants me to be with the car. I love that guy, well, please review, Leigha :P**


	11. Delicate

**Chapter 11**

**Thanks you everyone for all the reviews =)**

**I overall forgot what to say up here so I'll say random things about me. The idea itself is also very random. **

**Number 1: I'm left handed (go lefties)**

**Number 2: I'm barely five foot (even my ten year old cousin is taller than me!)**

**Okay…random. Anyway, please R/R**

Calleigh felt as is she was in an awkward situation. Her mother was trying to get her to tell Eric that she loved him. She was afraid of being in love because of her parent's marriage turned out so awful. She knew Eric would never hurt her, she just didn't know if he loved her or not. Her mother pointed out a couple of times that he did. She didn't know what to think. Sighing to herself, she moved slowly off the bed as Eric and her mother walked through the door. They were there to take her home.

Overall the drive home was quiet. Her mother was at the wheel driving in a steady motion. She and Eric were in the back of her Chrysler. Eric continued to look out of the window. Calleigh tugged at her sling subconsciously and sighed. She was tired. The doctors kept waking her up last night. She then felt herself drifting off.

…

Eric was slightly shocked when he felt Calleigh's head on his shoulder. Looking up, he could have sworn that her mother was smiling. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her shoulder keeping her closer to him. He would not let Henri touch her. Ever.

"How long have you known Calleigh?" Eric looked up once again at Kathryn.

He looked back down at his sleeping colleague, "For about six years," she nodded her head.

"She trusts you, you know," Eric looked back up, "I've never seen her even do that to Henri when they were engaged. Henri was never…good. He will never be good to her. He thinks they are married."

"They never were," Eric knew for a fact, David would have mentioned something.

Kathryn shook her head, "No, they weren't, but because they were engaged, he think she's his. He's obsessed over her," she looked back at him through the review mirror, "I want _you_ to protect her."

…

Calleigh was once again on a beach. The Caribbean once again. She smelled the salty air and felt the sand between her toes. Smiling to herself, she caressed her belly. She wasn't pregnant. She raised an eyebrow, the last time she dreamed of this, she was…pregnant…and a mother…and with…Eric.

Suddenly, everything changed. She was no longer on a beach. She was standing in a morgue. There was a sheet in the middle of the room. Slowly moving towards it, she grasped the edges and pulled it down. She gasped at what she saw. She was staring at Eric with a. His chestnut coloured eyes were clouded and crimson red blood stained the table. She wanted to run…she wanted to scream.

"Stay away from him, Calleigh Remilly," she turned around quickly. She became face to face with Henri.

She felt anger sweep over her, "What have you done?" he only smirked.

"I got rid of the one thing that stood between us," he moved towards her and rested his hand on her cheek. She felt dirty all of a sudden. She slapped his hand away. She knew it was a wrong move, "you bitch!" he yelled at her and hit her. He kept on hitting her. She then saw another figure looming over her. Hank Kerner. Her vision became blurred. She felt as if she was going to pass out.

The scene changed once again. She was standing in parking structure. Looking around, she could have sworn she saw a flash. Within seconds, she felt something hit her between the eyes. Crimson liquid poured from the bullet wound. She fell limply.

…

Eric became concerned. Calleigh was moving around in her sleep. She then started making sounds of terror. He heard a 'what have you done' come out of her lips. In attempt to calm her, he held her closer to him. She then jerked and then became limp. He was worried this was some of the effects of the concussion she received last night.

"Calleigh?" her mother looked in the review mirror at the sound of Eric talking to her, "Calleigh, wake up," her eyes opened weakly. She had a glassy look in her emerald eyes. He saw fear. He had been seeing this on her a lot lately. He didn't like it.

"Are you okay?" she looked dazed. She took in a deep breath and slowly moved off of him. Hesitantly, she looked over at him. She seemed shaken from whatever dream she had.

"I'm fine."

"Don't listen to her, she's not fine," her mother spoke up. Calleigh knew she wasn't fine. That she was ten times worse than fine. She couldn't sleep without having a nightmare except that one happier dream with her being pregnant. She wanted that to be a reality. She wanted that to be true. She wanted that dream to come to her every night instead of what she got on most occasions.

She ran her good hand over her face, "Just a dream."

Her mother scoffed, "Sounded like a nightmare," Eric looked back at her.

"What happened in your dream?"

She looked at him, his eyes were filled with worry…and life, "Henri," her breath was barely above a whisper.

Eric felt anger to Henri. How dare he invade the dreams of the one woman he loved. Calleigh felt Eric tighten his grip around her, "Eric," he didn't know how tight his grip was. He wanted to hold her and never let go, "Eric! Let me go!" he realized what he was doing. Immediately, he released her. She then did the one thing he didn't expect, she cowered away from him.

…

They had been home for two hours. Calleigh was currently in her old room sitting on her bed. Eric, David, Andrew, Viv, and her mother were all talking downstairs. She knew they were talking about her safety. She looked out the window then back at her clock. It was 4:47 in the afternoon. Something told her she wasn't staying much longer.

…

"We need to get her out of here," Eric found himself saying to Calleigh's family, "She'll be safer in Miami," Kathryn looked upset. She hadn't seen her only daughter in so long. Finally she comes and then she has to leave so soon.

Andrew shifted his footing, "Why not take her to Will?"

Eric looked up, "Who's Will?"

David spoke up and moved closer, "Will is our other brother, he lives in New York," Eric nodded his head. David turned towards Andrew, "New York is a _very long _drive from here and an expensive flight."

Andrew shrugged his shoulders, "I was never any good at geography," he chuckled.

Kathryn looked over at him enraged, "Andrew Duquesne, now is not the time to joke, your sister's life could be on the line because of Henri," Andrew shrunk down.

"Eric, you should take her to Miami, Henri won't look for her there," Vivian spoke up. Eric nodded.

"We're going to pack then go," Kathryn moved closer in the circle around them.

"What about dinner?"

Eric looked up at her, "can you put it in any plastic containers?" she nodded, "great, Calleigh and I are going to pack and go."

"Take her car," David spoke, "Henri doesn't know about her car. He knows our cars," Eric nodded and made his way up the stairs to their room without looking back at the family.

…

Calleigh looked from the magazine she was reading when the door opened. Eric walked in and moved towards his bag. He immediately started putting his things in it.

"What's going on?" she raised an eyebrow. He didn't say anything. When he was done, he started putting her stuff in her bag, "Eric!" he didn't even look at her. She knew by his actions he was angry.

"We're going back to Miami, we can't take any chances, Cal."

She set the magazine down and moved to him, "Eric," she put her left hand on his shoulder and held her right arm which was out of its sling closer to her body, "he's dangerous," he looked down at her, "in my last dream…you died Eric… I can't lose you," she felt her eyes cloud up.

"I will never let him come near you. Ever," he wrapped his arms around her tightly, "if he tries, I will kill him," he then kissed her.

**I am going to leave it at that. I don't know how much longer this story will be, but I'm thinking of between fifteen and twenty at the minimum. I already know how this is going to end =)**

**Please Review =O)**

**Random fact # 3: I'm gonna have a baby**

**Leighannamarie**


	12. Chase

**Chapter 12**

**Thank everyone so much for all the great reviews and support**

**I also know that my random facts were…well, the word random speaks for itself.**

**Random fact # 4: I cannot name all my cousins. (I have over forty)**

**Random fact # 5: English is ****not**** my first language. (I think I do quite fine)**

**Please R/R**

His lips lingered on hers as he pulled her closer. What they didn't feel was the lust that one would probably expect. What they felt was unconditional love that could be tested anytime. She found herself wrap her arms around his neck in effort to make herself closer to him. She needed to be near him.

He pulled away. They both had a surprised look flash over their faces. Awkward tension hung in the air. They were meant to be colleagues and best friends. Not lovers.

"We need to get going," he said in a low tone as he shoved the last article of clothing in her suitcase. She observed his every move. Their eyes connected for a brief second before he grabbed her bag and his bag and made his way down the stairs.

Her eyes scanned her room. She took in every detail of how it had minor changes over the years. It showed how much her mother wanted her back in Louisiana. She again did not know when she would next see her mother. Turning her head, her eyes came in contact with an old photograph. The old wedding picture between her parents. She wanted to remember the happier times with them than what they normally went through. Moving towards it, she picked it up and held it close to her. Her eyes jerked up at the sound of someone knocking at the door. Eric entered shortly afterwards.

"What are you looking at?"

She gave him a slight smile, "my parents," he moved towards her and looked over her shoulder. Her parents looked…happy. Unlike what they did now. He delicately placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone is expecting you downstairs shortly," he gave a reassuring smile before he made his way out the door. She listened to the creaking of the floorboards beneath his feet.

A little girl was softly making her way down a large hallway. The blanket dragged along behind her. She heard thunder behind her as she walked as quick as she could to her parent's bedroom. Reaching up on her toes, she pushed open the door and almost ran to the bed.

"Mama!" she cried, "Mama, I'm scared," another kind figure swept her up in her arms.

"Lambchop, you shouldn't be scared of that little thunder," she heard her father say as he approached behind her mother, "do you remember Mr. Jenkins?" she sure did, she nodded her head, "well, he's up in heaven right now bowling with Jesus."

Calleigh smiled, "Can I play too?" her father shook his head and laughed.

"No lambchop," her mother placed her in her father's arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Her father made their way out of the room and down the stairs. He sat down on a chair in the family room, placing her on his lap. Within minutes she was fast asleep, the rumbles of the thunder like a lullaby.

Calleigh shook off the memory while she picked up her purse and placed the picture neatly inside it. Putting the bag over her shoulder, she then made her way out of the room and towards the living room.

She and Eric said their quick goodbyes before they walked out the door…

…

Eric was driving as fast as he could down the country roads. He wanted to get out as soon as possible. He was even thinking about getting a different car to be extra safe. Calleigh watched out the window even though she couldn't see anything outside.

She then saw a figure standing by a car. The headlight flashed over the person. Henri. He was also carrying a rifle. He lifted the rifle and aimed it at the car. Eric didn't see this.

"Eric! Get down!" Calleigh yelled shoving herself down. Eric didn't react as quickly as anyone would have hoped. They heard a gunshot and a round went through the back window through the windshield. The bullet grazed Eric in the process. "Eric!"

The car swerved almost hitting a tree before Eric recovered the control. Within another seconds, another round was fired. Once again going through the back window through the windshield. After that, they heard a car fire up and heard what sounded like tires screeching on gravel and dirt.

Two headlights were soon behind them. The only bad thing was, the Chrysler had a V6 engine. Henri's truck had a…well…a large V8. His car was roaring after them. Eric found himself pushing the gas pedal further than what he would in a hummer.

They turned a sharp corner and found another set of headlights coming their way. As Henri turned the corner, the truck collided with Henri's, sending him to a tree. Calleigh recognized that truck immediately. David.

"Stop the car!"

Eric turned to look at her, "What?"

She looked at him, "That's David, I need you to stop the car!" Eric let the car come to a stop. Calleigh wasted on time in grabbing her 9 mm.

She walked as fast as she could with a sprained ankle and found herself right next to her brother's car. She moved quickly to the driver's side door and yanked the door open. Her brother was unconscious, but alive. She heard a noise to her left, turning she saw Eric moving closer to her. He was applying a napkin to his wound.

"David, I need you to wake up," she slightly shook her brother. He actually woke up with a start to him.

"Calleigh! Get out!" he then grabbed his leg, it was twisted awkwardly.

"Oh God," Calleigh felt sick at the sight of her brother's blood.

She was about to reach out to him when a gunshot was fired, narrowly missing Eric. Calleigh aimed her gun towards the blackness in front of her, "Stop this Henri!" she almost pleaded, she wanted to go home.

She felt a strong arm on her good shoulder pulling her back towards the Chrysler. She understood why Eric wanted her away, but she couldn't leave her brother. Eric sensed this, "Go back in the car," Calleigh felt herself stiffen, "Calleigh," he almost pleaded. Without hesitation or looking back Calleigh moved quickly towards her car.

Eric quickly but carefully pulled David out of the car and almost ran to the Chrysler. He had to ignore the extreme pain that filled his arm when he had David in his arms. He set David in the back seat before he ran to the driver's side and fired the engine. They drove out as fast as they could. They heard one more rifle shot and felt the round hit the side of the car.

…

Calleigh stood in the ER. Eric was getting six sutures in his right arm. David was…getting a hospital stay. She had called her family in the mean time. She was also the only one who wasn't hurt. She knew it was a miracle in its self.

She and Eric knew they were to leave David in the hospital while they rent another car down the street. They didn't want to take any more chances with Henri. He would go to the extremes to get her. She knew he would even go as far as killing a man to get her. That's what made her so worried about Eric. She couldn't lose him. Not after already losing a dear friend. But Eric wasn't just a friend. She loved him.

**Okay, there's chapter 12, I'm tired and my father is now roaming the parts of my house singing "O Holy Night" I personally think I need those Bose sound cancelling headphones. **

**Please Review as much as you want, there are never too many reviews**

**Leigha. **


	13. Return

**Chapter 13**

**Thanks for all the Reviews! They made me smile =)**

**I'm glad people like my random facts. I have more…a lot more.**

**Random fact #6: I'm half Italian half English**

**Random Fact #7: I was born in a total French speaking area in Canada**

Calleigh leaned her head back as the hum of the engine calmed her. They had made sure that David was fine before they left the hospital and found the nearest place for them to rent a car. She had to smile at Eric's choice. A pricy choice. He had requested a hummer with different plates. What they got was a black hummer…with Delaware plates. Eric was proud of himself in a way and happy that they had a faster vehicle.

"You okay?" he put his hand gently on her arm. She turned to look at him. Giving him a smile she nodded. She had been quiet most of the drive now. Truth to be told, she was shaken. She didn't know Henri would go as far as shooting her car and Eric. She also didn't know that David was going to help in such a damaging way.

"I'm fine," again she found herself nodding her head, "just a little shaken that's all," he nodded.

He gripped the steering wheel harder, "Look, Calleigh, I know that you feel responsible for this," he paused, thinking what he was going to say next, "I want to tell you, this isn't your fault."

She shook her head, "No, It's my fault this happened! Eric don't you see? If I hadn't let him know I was in Louisiana…then he wouldn't have started comin' after me! If I hadn't…"

Eric interrupted her, "It's in the past, Calleigh, we'll be fine, we'll get rid of Henri. Just rest," her expression made him hurt, "We'll be in Miami in the morning."

"Are you sure we're goin' to be safe?" he looked at her, "he won't stop until I'm with him!" her accent was becoming more pronounced. He would have thought it was cute and quite attractive if her safety wasn't an issue.

"I made a promise that I will keep you safe…I intend to keep that promise," he looked straight at her. Her emerald green eyes were filled with worry. His were filled with anger.

She then fell asleep.

…

Calleigh stirred awake. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw she was lying in a hospital. She had a tube down her throat. She jerked up and felt the heart monitor speed up. She felt hands on her shoulders forcing her down. A gentle voice filled her ears.

"Calleigh honey, you need to calm down," she felt a hand smooth her hair out of her face, "you're going to be okay, Eric's okay," Calleigh coughed, "Do you want the tube out?" Calleigh nodded.

Within seconds Calleigh felt the tube being pulled out. It felt odd having something down your throat that wasn't supposed to be there, "Just breathe Calleigh, just breathe," a mask was put over her mouth, "Breathe normal honey," Calleigh recognized the voice. Alexx.

"What am I doing here?" Alexx looked worried at her question, "What?"

Alexx looked over at another doctor, "Calleigh, we found you…at the edge of a canal in the Everglades, you were left for the dead," Calleigh's eyes widened, "We can't find Hank."

"Hank?"

Alexx nodded, "You don't remember him?" Calleigh was about to say something when she felt herself jerk back down. Her heart in her chest started beating rapidly. "I need a doctor in here!" was the last thing she flat lined…

…

"Calleigh? Calleigh….Calleigh!" she heard a voice yelling. She quickly sat up and looked out the window of the hummer. She saw the familiar Miami skyline. They were home.

"How long have I been asleep?" he smiled at her softly, "What was I saying in my sleep?"

He had to chuckle slightly because she looked horrified at the thought of him knowing what she said in her sleep. What did she always dream about? "You've been sleeping since we were in Mississippi," he heard her sigh, he knew the look she had on her face meant that she had things on her mind…she had more things on her mind than she did when she fell asleep, he knew that for a fact, "What did you dream about?"

She sighed again and looked in the mirror fixing her hair, "How fast were you going?" he didn't answer. Instead he looked at her, silently telling her to answer his question first. "I didn't dream about anything."

"Calleigh, you were squirming around, I think that means you were dreaming," he looked at her as they pulled into the crime lab, "What were you dreaming about?"

She looked at him, "Truthfully, I don't know," he parked the hummer in the visitors lot, "I was in the hospital…and I was incubated," he had questions going through his head, "I've also had other dreams with you in them," he looked straight at her, "I have one favourite…and I can't say."

…

Horatio's head came up at the sound of the elevator door opening. They had no case and yet someone was coming up on the floor. Looking around he saw Cooper, Natalia, Ryan, Valera, and all the other lab techs walking around. As usual. He was equally surprised when Eric came out of the door with Calleigh. He took notice that Calleigh was fixing a sling as well as limping. Not to mention the bandage on the side of her head.

Eric also had gotten himself in some trouble as well. The underwater recovery expert had a bandage wrapped around his right arm. This puzzled Horatio.

"Horatio, we need help," Natalia was walking by when she heard Eric's voice through the halls. Wasn't he on leave?

Almost everyone in the lab turned their attention to the two CSI's that have been gone for the past couple of days. Horatio moved towards both of them.

"Eric, what happened?"

Eric pulled a picture that Kathryn had given him out of his pocket and handed it to Horatio, he raised an eyebrow. Eric would have risen an eyebrow at the look of a seventeen year old Calleigh and another young man, but in this case, Eric wasn't happy, "That's Henri Remilly," Horatio looked back up, "He's dangerous and after Calleigh," Calleigh felt safe around Eric, "Something tells me that he's coming to Miami soon…H, he won't stop."

Horatio fingered the sides of the photograph. The man was handsome. In the line of work Horatio was in, he knew that looks could be highly deceiving. This Henri Remilly was probably the reason why his two top CSI's were injured. He didn't know the extent of the injuries.

"I'll put a bolo out," with that, Horatio turned and left everyone to process their thoughts on how in the world Calleigh Duquesne and Eric Delko could get themselves in so much trouble in less that a week.

**You guys know what to do. This thought came to me earlier today when I was coming home from the store. I know that's also random.**

**I know that people weren't expecting the thought of English not being my first language. It's not my second either. I call it moreover my third. Since I was born in a French speaking area, my family thought it would be more important for me to know French. They both spoke it very fluently and always spoke it to me. My siblings also knew basic French and only again spoke it to me. My Second language was Italian. I learned it shortly after I started talking since a lot of my mother's side of the family can't speak Englsih fluently. My poor father's family had to make due for the granddaughter couldn't speak to them (fluently) until she was about eight or nine.**

**Please Review, they're like chocolate (which is especially what I 'm looking for right now) And was giving me trouble on the format of this chapter for some odd reason  
**

**Happy Holidays if I don't update in a bit**

**Leigha**


	14. Comfort

**Chapter 14**

**Thanks again for all the reviews =) **

**I hope all the people who have a Holiday at this moment are enjoying themselves =) I know me and my large family are. (they're all in my home)**

**Random fact time: I'm allergic to aspirin and red meat (I'm a vegetarian because I don't like meat in general)**

**I also hate seeing the sight of my blood in large amounts (I cut the bottom of my foot last night and the colour drained from my face and I **_**almost **_**vomited and fainted)**

**Please R/R**

It's been hours since the bolo for Henri Remilly went out. At this moment Eric found himself sitting on the break room couch. Calleigh was pacing back and forth and staring at the news. She had been a little jumpy since her last nightmare in the car. He could relate to having nightmares and being jumpy afterwards…. just not as long as she has had them so far.

At the sound of the door opening, Calleigh turned her head. Ryan entered the room and made his way over to the coffee machine. She kept her eyes on him. Looking up from what he was doing, Ryan opened his mouth to speak, "How was Louisiana?" Calleigh and Eric both knew how to answer that question.

She carefully traced the edges of her sling and looked back up at Ryan, but she didn't speak, Eric did, "It was great, Wolfe. Turns out we have someone after us," Eric's sarcasm seemed to slightly surprise Ryan. Sure Eric could be sarcastic towards Ryan, but in a situation like this…he usually wasn't.

Ryan also had obviously caught the sarcastic tone in Eric's voice. He nodded and turned on his heel with his coffee and made his way out of the room. Once again she found herself fingering the sling, "Why did you do that?" she found her voice.

Eric looked over at her, "It was a stupid question," he said defensively before Calleigh interrupted him.

"Eric, he wanted to help take my mind off of what has happened!"

Eric couldn't believe that they were having this little argument, "He could have at least asked you a different question," once again he was defensive, he then realized he should have let her answer the question, "I'm sorry," she nodded her head and sat next to him. He looked over at her. She yawned, "Are you tired?" she slightly nodded.

"I didn't get much _relaxing_ sleep during the drive back," he nodded at her, he knew it must be hard to function when you have nightmares about your past almost every time you close your eyes. He could tell something else was also plaguing her while she slept. Something deeper.

He looked down at his watch, "Well, it's a little past nine," she looked up from her hands, "C'mon, let's go."

She raised an eyebrow, "Eric, where are we going?" he stopped and turned to her. She was now standing up, left hand extended slightly towards him.

"I have to make some calls," he turned and left the room. She followed him.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number he knew since he was a child. He was calling his parents. Calleigh didn't know what he was doing. She tried listening to the conversation. It started out in Spanish; she could tell he was saying "Mami, put Papi on the phone," that's all she could translate before it turned into Russian. For some reason he didn't want her to know what he was talking about.

…

The drive was quiet. The only sound was once again the hum of the powerful engine being controlled by Eric. Calleigh found herself thinking about why he would speak in Russian. Why he would want to hide something from her.

"Why were you speaking Russian?" she asked him softly.

His hands wrapped tighter around the steering wheel, "in situations like this, my dad would rather I speak Russian," she could tell that wasn't the truth. He said a lot of things over the phone.

She questioned him further, "But why should I not know what you were talking about? You were obviously talking about me," she heard him say her name a couple of times. She could also tell that he was worried about her…even though it wasn't in English or Spanish. He didn't answer her. The rest of the drive seemed long and no one spoke.

Eric turned on a road that was well lit. Looking out the window, Calleigh noted that the homes looked…cozy and nice with a lot of culture to them. This looked to be a neighbourhood that was proud. He pulled into a driveway and cut the engine, "We're here," with that he pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened the door and made his way to the back to get the bags out. They heard the sound of a screen door opening and closing. A woman, probably about in her mid fifties came out.

"Eric, mi hijo," she embraced Eric. Smiling, Calleigh recognized this as Carmen Delko, his mother. Carmen took almost immediate notice of Calleigh and made her way to her. Embracing her she said, "Wonderful to finally meet you Calleigh, mi hijo speaks about you all the time," Eric smiled at his mother, she got her grammar wrong.

Eric watched as his mother took Calleigh by the left hand and lead her into the house. He knew she would be safe tonight. He also hoped that she would be able to get some decent much needed sleep.

…

Looking around, Calleigh found herself in Alice Martin's room. Then she was Alice Robinson. Alice was wearing a long white dress. She was marrying her long time boyfriend, Lyle Martin.

"I don't know if I can do this, Calleigh," she had to smile at her friend. Alice was a year older than her and fresh out of high school. Getting married.

Calleigh stood up and made her way to her. She straightened the necklace around Alice's neck and took a step backwards, "You look great," she gave her friend a warm smile.

"You really think so?"

Calleigh smiled even bigger, "I know so," she could tell Alice was feeling all happy and bubbly inside. It's not everyday a girl gets married.

Next, Calleigh found herself in the church. She was dressed in her floor length light blue dress. Smiling at the scene in front of her, she ran her hand through her currently curled blond locks. Then, a figure, about five ten or so stood next to her. He was dressed a little out of place but nice nonetheless.

"A great day to get married, isn't it?" Calleigh looked up at the man. He was handsome. Very handsome. He looked like he could be a model for some fashion company.

"My friend is the bride, Alice Robinson," He looked down at her. He had the bluest eyes...there was something in the way he looked at her…something that made the hairs on the back of her neck tingle.

He gave her a warm smile, "the groom is my cousin," he looked up then back down, "Henri Remilly," he extended his hand out to her.

"Calleigh Duquesne."

He bent down slightly with her hand still firmly in his grasp, "The pleasures all mine, Miss Duquesne," he kissed her hand lovingly. That was the first time she encountered Henri Remilly.

Calleigh once again woke to a start. She had dreamt of how she met her current stalker. Henri. She looked over at the clock. It read 2:34 AM. Sighing, she pushed the covers off her body and swung her legs over the bed and made her way out the door and down the hall.

She slowly moved her way down the hall, carefully fingering the wall to make sure she would at least stay close to something solid in the darkness. She turned and entered a room and made her way to the bed.

The rustling of the sheets made her head move upwards, "Cal, what's going on?" Eric was awake.

She thought deeply about turning around and moving back to her room but decided against it. She sighed softly, "I couldn't sleep."

In the moonlight he saw her rub the side of her face. He wanted to comfort her so bad that it hurt, "Come here," she looked up. Slowly she made her way over to him and sat down beside him.

"Wanna tell me about it?" he turned silver in the moonlight, "I'm here Calleigh, don't ever forget that," she nodded and put her hands on his chest causing him to lie down. She laid down beside him and put her head on his chest. Carefully as if he was handling something that could bruise easily, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed a sweet kiss in on her forehead. She didn't want to talk about it. He could tell by her actions, "Tell me when you want to, Querida," she snuggled deeply into him, letting sleep overcome her.

**Hope everyone liked my latest installment. Personally, I don't like the way it ended. I wrote this a couple of hours ago and had to think of a way to tie it in a little bow because I have a three-year-old on my lap watching my every movements. (my little niece, Chlo, for some reason she looks a lot like me when I was her age and she happens to have my temperament, much to my sister's dismay)**

**Well, please review; I might be able to write some more tomorrow, depends on how busy I am because I'll be cooking almost all day. Fun. Also…my foot really hurts. I feel sorry for my husband, he's carried me around the house mostly as a joke today. **

**Leigha**

**And again, Merry Christmas**


	15. Truth

**Chapter 15**

**Thank everyone for the reviews and I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and so far a Happy Holiday Season. So far I've had a great time off of work. **

**I was able to take two of my nieces to the Canadian Rockies yesterday. They loved it….and it was cold.**

**Please R/R**

She snuggled deeper into the warm embrace that was surrounding her body. The foreign embrace felt…nice. It wasn't every day she could wake up in the arms of a man. She let out a content sigh when she felt his fingers slip through her hair. God she missed that feeling. She opened her sleepy eyes and saw Eric staring back at her. She smiled and closed her eyes and snuggled even deeper than she was before into him. She then felt a warm kiss on her forehead.

"I don't want to get up," she mumbled slightly.

"You're gonna have too," she heard a rough voice enter the room. It sounded like…Henri. She then heard the cock of a gun causing her to sit up quickly.

Truth to be told, Henri was standing in the middle of the room, a shotgun pointed at her. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Claiming what's mine," he aimed the gun quickly at Eric and took a shot. She quickly moved in front of the bullet, taking it in her chest. She head Henri yell a loud no as he dove towards her.

She felt as if she was underwater. She felt the blood pounding in her ears as well as the terrible feeling of every heartbeat she had was pushing the blood out of the wound. She felt someone's hands cupping her cheeks and yelling for her to 'hold on'

She then felt herself cough once than twice…to the point where she was coughing up blood. The metal like taste filled her mouth. Her tears soon clouded her vision. She could only see red. The colour red.

Calleigh jerked out of bed nearly falling out if it wasn't for someone's strong grip fastening around her waist.

"Calleigh!" she was breathing heavily and almost to the point of convulsing. "Calleigh, you need to calm down," she looked at him, "just breathe, Cal, just breathe," he held her in his arms securely. "You're all right," she felt almost like crying. She could not have let Eric die again in her dreams.

She looked at him once more, "What did you dream about?" he wanted to know what could cause her wake up so abruptly.

"The colour red," was all she could say to him at this very moment. He then understood that she meant blood was shed in her dream.

…

Calleigh didn't want to eat anything that morning. For the sake of Carmen Delko, she did however eat a little bit. She had wrapped herself tightly in a bathrobe in hopes to possibly comfort herself. She wanted all the dreams to just stop. She was tired of waking up and convulsing almost every night or every few nights. She hadn't gone one week without a single nightmare or memory that she hoped that would be forgotten.

Eric seemed to sense her discomfort; he placed his hand on hers. His mother smiled slightly at the sight of her son. Carmen still didn't know what was going through this girl's head. She could tell that it wasn't good.

"I need to go to the supermarket," Calleigh and Eric both looked up at her, "Calleigh, would you like to come?" Calleigh looked at Eric and back at his mother. She nodded her head slightly. Eric never thought something could shake her up as much as this whole Henri Remilly thing did. "Good, be ready to come in fifteen minutes," she walked passed them and into her bedroom.

"I have to make a call," he got up and picked his cell phone off the counter and dialed Horatio's number. He need to tell him that Calleigh wasn't coming in and neither would he. Eric was going to follow them around all day. He had made a promise to Kathryn that Calleigh would not be harmed. He intended to keep that promise.

…

Calleigh followed Carmen through the store. They were currently in the canned food aisle. His mother was going around picking up a can of corn then moving over towards the beans. She seemed to be reading every little label and checking through a little coupon book she had in the front of her cart.

"If you see anything you like don't be afraid to say something," Calleigh smiled at Mrs. Delko. She seemed pleasant.

Everything seemed quiet. For Calleigh, it was slightly awkward to be alone with Eric's mother in a store, "How did you meet my son?" Calleigh looked up.

"We work together."

His mother shook her head, "I meant when."

Calleigh nodded, "About six years ago when Horatio Caine hired him," Calleigh turned to look back at the various types of canned food.

"What's your _other _specialty? Eric only has told me that you worked Toxicology," Calleigh smiled slightly. Telling your parents that a woman you worked with worked with guns wasn't exactly a dinnertime discussion.

"Ballistics."

His mother raised an eyebrow, "You work with guns?" she nodded, "I never would have guessed," she looked Calleigh up and down. How could a woman so petite work with things that could kill you so easily?

"My dad taught me how to shoot when I was a little girl…he also told me from the start that I must be careful," Calleigh picked up a can of soup, "He also told me if I know the click of a gun…It could save my life," she looked up, "it saved me a lot when I worked patrol." She set the can back down.

Carmen looked at her, "Calleigh, my son cares about you very much. Be careful," Calleigh didn't expect that out of her mouth, "My husband told me what is going on. Eric told him everything in Russian when you arrived last night."

…

Calleigh sat in the den and flipped through a magazine when Eric walked in. "How are you?" he asked her.

She looked up and sighed, "I wish that Henri would just stop. I want my life to return to normal," Eric really didn't want everything to return to normal. He liked knowing who Calleigh's family was and liked how close he and Calleigh were. He just wished Henri Remilly didn't come up while they were in Louisiana.

He sat across from her, "What did you dream about?"

She took a deep sigh and looked up at him, "I…died," he looked at her, "I couldn't let you die _again_… I just couldn't Eric," she looked down, "it destroys me every time to see you fall back…I couldn't let it happen," she felt like she was going to cry. She wouldn't let herself do so; he moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

That's when re realized how much she cared about him. She would die for him if she had too. He didn't want that to happen. He would never let her die or get hurt. She looked up at him, tears clouding her vision. She moved up, capturing his lips in her own. He was slightly taken aback but later moved towards her. The kiss was full of passion and love they had for each other.

"I love you," he told her and kissed her lovingly. She moved arched towards him and pulled him closer to her. She needed this closeness. She felt as if she would die if they weren't any bit closer.

She separated herself from his lips, "I…I love you Eric," he felt as if he was going to start crying. He never thought those words would come out of her mouth. He had only hoped so.

He moved in for another kiss when his cell phone came to life. He wanted to leave it, but he knew he couldn't. Moving towards it, he picked it up. _Wolfe _was written across the screen. Ryan was great at timing.

"Delko," Eric was slightly breathless, "We'll be right there," he looked over at Calleigh, "We've found someone in Henri's car…it's Alice Martin," her eyes looked up at him.

"Let's go," she said before she got up and went to get her purse. She couldn't believe she and Eric just told each other that they loved each other. Even though it was complete utter truth.

**I'm leaving it at that because my niece is…hungry and bugging me about lunch. My sister, brother in law, brother, father, and sister in law are all out and left me with a four month old nephew and two almost two year old girls and an almost four year old. They all thought "better practice" for me. My husband went to the pharmacy to get something for my headache. **

**Random fact # 9: I have a cat that a likes water**

**Random Fact # 10: I broke my left arm in two places as well as dislocated it in March when I was in a car accident. (which is bad because I couldn't really sign receipts and other things)**

**Please Review :)**

**Leigha**


	16. Henri

**Chapter 16**

**I've been saying 'bye bye' to all my relatives for the past week and they're all finally gone! Now my house is quiet…but I kinda miss the noise at the moment.**

**I have a party I have to go to (my husband told me we didn't have to go but I could tell he really wanted to) so I'm kinda grumpy about that. There are going to be a lot of people from where he works that have never met me(I made my way out of the Christmas party) they're all going to ask me how far along I am and be staring directly at my belly. Fun.**

**Okay, please R/R**

"H, what happened?" Eric demanded as he and Calleigh steppe off the elevator.

Horatio made his way to his two CSIs, "We found Alice Martin and her two children in Henri Remillly's car," he shifted his footing, "She won't tell us why she's here."

Calleigh moved slightly forward, "I can talk to her, I've known her for years," Horatio nodded his head. Eric was a little more hesitant; he had a bad feeling about this.

Calleigh walked slightly down the hall and made her way to a bench. Alice was sitting there with a small child on her lap and a teenager next to her. She noted the large age difference.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" she perked her head up.

Alice's mouth was open slightly in disbelief, "Calleigh? Since when do you work for _cops?_"

"I've been on the force for ten years, Alice, you have to tell me, why are you here?"

"I thought a Miami vacation sounded right," Calleigh knew that wasn't true, "I thought the kids would like to see the beach," she motioned to the older boy and Gabriel.

"But why were you in Henri's car?"

Alice smiled, "He came with us, said he had some business to take care of. Beats me."

"Was there anything strange about him?" _'apart from him trying to kill her and Eric,'_ she thought to herself.

"His car was a little, well…I couldn't open the right door, almost as if someone drove into it. I wonder how it was still workin'," None of the major parts under the hood were damaged.

"Where did he go?"

Alice shrugged, "As soon as we crossed the Florida borders he pulled over and left. Said somethin' about tryin' to find you and couldn't with his car, told me to take this kids to a beach."

"But why did you come Alice?"

She shrugged her shoulders once again, "I guess I love him," Calleigh then realized that he wanted her to come because he knew that they'd be looking for him. He knew that she lived in Florida because of either the plates on her Chrysler or Alice told him.

"Thank you," she tried to sound the less irritable as she turned and made her way back to Eric, "He's here," she told him. Anger flashed through Eric's brown eyes. He wanted Henri gone. She could feel it.

Horatio reappeared, "Calleigh, do you have any pictures of Mr. Remilly," she shook her head, "can you best describe him?"

Calleigh nodded her head, "He is about five ten, light brown hair, baby blue eyes," she looked over and saw Alice Martin's two year old son. _Baby blue eyes…_

…

She was angry. How could Alice do that? She knew that Henri was dangerous and should not be messed with. She paced around the firearms lab when she heard another person enter. It was Eric.

"Calleigh?"

"I can't believe she did it," she sat down on a chair and balled her fists and putting them over her face, "I can't believe she didn't listen to me when I told her he was dangerous…he dragged her to Miami," she shook her head trying not to believe that Henri was in Miami.

She felt warm arms embrace her and hold her tightly, the scent of his cologne filling her senses, "We'll find him," he did his best to soothe her. She wanted desperately to break out of it and find Henri herself. She knew she couldn't.

Calleigh shuddered; she was scared for the first time in a long time. What if Henri decided to hurt Eric more than he already did? What if that one bullet that grazed him wasn't enough? She tried not to think about what he could do to him. The man she loved.

"I can't lose you, Eric."

He held her tighter and leaned down to give her a kiss on her forehead, he couldn't lose her either, "I love you, Cal," she felt a tear run down her cheek. How were they going to get Henri?

"Let's go home, we can't do anything here," they couldn't, they had to leave it up to patrol now.

…

The house was dark when they walked in. That meant Eric's parents were sleeping. As they walked passed the master bedroom, a snore could have been heard. Eric chuckled slightly. Calleigh guessed his father always did that. Her father hadn't been so innocent about that either.

Eric's room was actually quite small. Calleigh would have guessed since he was the only boy they would have given him a larger room. She turned around towards Eric, "I have to go get my pajamas," she turned on a heel and left the room.

She kept her hand firmly on the wall as she moved through the hallway. There was a chance that she could wake his parents with the new light. She then realized she had found her room. She ran her hand down the wooden door until she found the handle; she twisted it and pushed it open.

Calleigh took a couple of steps and looked at the clock. A little past ten. Earlier Eric mentioned his parents went to bed early and woke up early. Hence the breakfast being made on time for them that morning.

She set her gun and badge down on the bed and moved over to her suitcase. She rummaged through it looking for them. She couldn't find them…that was odd. Maybe Carmen took them and washed them?

"Lookin' for this?" she heard a voice behind her. Henri.

"I thought I'd be seein' you in somethin' like this by now. Why isn't that?" when she turned around slowly she saw he was holding what she wore to sleep. Great.

She looked over at the bed. Nothing. He took her gun, "What did I do?" Henri asked innocently. She knew he was far from innocent.

"Drop my gun Henri…now," she didn't want to stutter, it made her feel weak if for some reason she jumbled up her words.

"So your boyfriend could get it, I don't think so Calleigh Remilly," that angered her. How dare he call her that. She was never married to him. "Tell Mr. Delektorsky that you can't be with him anymore, that you need to be away from him and I won't kill him," he pulled her gun out and clicked it, "Do it now."

She didn't want to tell Eric that, she loved him and it would break her heart if he would have her do so, "Where will you take me?"

"Tell him!"'

Calleigh looked at Henri with such venom in her green eyes, "I would rather die than tell him that," Henri hit her with the end of the gun. It connected with the corner of her mouth. She felt the metallic taste of blood and the pulsing feeling of blood coming out of her lip.

He aimed the gun at her, "Tell him!" he hissed. He knew he didn't want to get any louder. He didn't want Eric to know he was in the house. "Tell him or I will you in front of him then make him _suffer_,"she backed away slightly, "He will live for a few hours knowin' that he was too helpless to save you," Henri grabbed her arm and pulled her up to him, "you know what to do," it broke her heart at what she was going to do next.

She broke away from Henri's grip and moved out of the room. She could tell Henri was slightly behind her in the shadows. She made her way into Eric's room and stared face to face at him, "I need to leave," he looked up at her, "I don't love you Eric, I'm sorry, I can't do this!" tears pricked her eyes. She hoped he wouldn't see her in this much pain. She knew if she didn't do this Henri would kill her and make him suffer.

"Calleigh-" he reached out to her, "No, don't do this," she stayed away from his grip.

"Get away from me Eric, I don't want to see you again," she ran out the room. She didn't see Henri by the door like he was. She ran out of the house. After the door closed, she heard Eric behind her. Begging her not to leave him. _He was suffering._

**I just gave everyone a slight cliffy. I try not to give out too many of them.**

**Random fact 11: My mother wasn't even five foot. My father was barely six foot. I'm just five foot (I already said on another random fact that I'm short) **

**Fact Numero 12: I dyed my hair black once.**

**Okay, please review, they're like pistachios, you can't just have…bad metaphor**

**Leigha**


	17. Crash

**Chapter 17**

**Thank everyone for the reviews, I read them while eating breakfast at the kitchen table. **

**Sorry Everyone for the little cliffy, I try not to do them often! **

**I actually had a great time at the party, I sat down for a little over half but I'm still alive. **

**Please R/R**

Eric sat down on his bed and let his head fall in his hands. He felt tears weld up on the corner of his eyes. He never thought that he'd hear those words come out of Calleigh's mouth. Just earlier that day she told him she loved him. Something didn't feel right. That's when it clicked. He noticed a fresh cut on her lip. She was bleeding.

Eric immediately dropped everything and ran out of the room but collided with a smaller figure. His mother.

"Eric, Mi hijo," he took in his mother's shocked expression, "Que te pasa?" how could he explain that to his mother? He let Calleigh go.

"I got to go," he tried to brush past her.

"Eric," he stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his mother, "Why is there blood in Calleigh's room?"

The thought of Calleigh bleeding made him feel sick, "Calleigh's in trouble," he ran into her room. Her badge was sitting in the middle of the bed. Her gun wasn't. Her suitcase was open and everything was scattered. Her pajamas were lying carelessly on the floor next to the bed. In the moonlight he saw a dark substance. Blood.

He took a step back at the scene in front of him and pulled out his cell, "Horatio, Calleigh's gone…he took her," Eric didn't want to listen to Horatio telling him to calm down. Horatio told him they'd try to track her cell phone. Eric prayed to God that they'd be able to find her.

Eric shut the phone and ran out of the room and out the door. His car was gone. He felt anger rise through his veins as he turned again and ran inside the house to get the keys to his father's car.

The car roared to life as he backed out and sped down the street. The fact that he wasn't in a hummer in a way was a good thing. The bad thing was that he could easily be pulled over for speeding. No matter what he wasn't stopping.

…

Calleigh kept her eyes on the road the whole time she was in the car. The only thing that kept her calm was the scent of Eric's cologne that hung in the car. She wished he was the one behind the wheel instead of Henri. When the car stopped, she realized where they were. In the Everglades.

"Why are we here?" she wanted to know why he would bring her here. Every case she's worked with the Glades involved was when someone dumped a body and hoped for it not to be found. That usually didn't work.

"Get out of the car," he told her she took note of her gun in his hands.

She stepped out the best as she could. Her wrists had been bound with duct tape. Why did Eric have to keep duct tape in his car?

"Where's your cell phone?" he pointed the gun at her, "Where is it?"

"In my pocket," he made his way to her and rummaged around for it. He pulled it out and stared at her. He then threw it in the water.

"I've watched my share of cop movies," she looked at him, "there's a GPS in the phone," he grabbed her arm.

"Tell me!" he gripped her arm harder and tugged her hard, "Tell me you love me!" she shook her head. He tightened his grip again…she didn't know that was even possible.

"No," she felt fear tickle up her spine.

He put the gun in the waistband of his pants, "Alright, then I will have to kill 'em," she looked up at him with anger. He slapped her hard across the face, "We won't have any of that," he cupped her chin, "tell me," she hated what she was going to do next.

"I love you, Henri Remilly," she nearly choked on her words.

…

Eric had to go to the CSI building. He didn't want to, he needed an exact location of Calleigh's cell. He walked through the halls giving everyone a slightly dirty look. Way to remain calm.

"Delko!" he heard Cooper call to him, "I got a hit to the last place Calleigh's cell was located," Eric felt a bit relieved, the look on Cooper's face then crushed him, "Her cell died in the Glades, that's where I lost her," Eric ran out of the lab to find a Hummer, he was going to find Calleigh even if it cost him his life.

…

"You'll like where we're goin' Calleigh," she didn't want to look at him, "We're gonna get married," the words hit her hard. How was she going to get out of this?

"Why do you do this?" she felt helpless. She didn't like it.

He took his eyes of the road for a minute, "Because you're my fiancé," she looked back at him. He could tell she wasn't comfortable, "You never told me goodbye," he never would have let her leave if she did. That would have just given him a heads up on what she was going to do. She didn't want him to know that.

"You're already a father, you do know that, don't make any more mistakes, Gabriel needs you," his hands clenched the steering wheel harder, "Alice can't take care of him alone."

"She's been doing fine, Peter helps her," Peter was the name of Alice's other son.

"What happened to Samuel?" Samuel was Alice's husband.

"Hunting accident," he said it calmly as if he said it numerous times.

"You killed him, didn't you," she already knew the answer. Henri has actually killed someone. That would mean he wasn't actually scared or nervous to do it again. She trembled at the sound of that.

…

Eric had called the lab five minutes ago to tell them that his car had a GPS. They could track every movement. His laptop was open in the passenger seat giving him the coordinates of every move his car was making. It was going north.

He heard his cell phone ring. He reached down to the cup holder he kept it in and flipped it open without checking the caller ID. He would have known what was about to come next.

"Delko," he sounded impatient.

There was a slight hesitance at the other end, "_Eric, this is Kathryn, I have some news on David,_" Eric took note in her tone, she sounded as if she'd been crying, "_Eric, David died two hours ago, he had complications I…I.-" _he heard as if someone was taking the phone away from her.

He then heard Vivian's voice echo through his ears, "_please get Henri," _her voice was almost pleading, "_please…"_

He felt an even greater desire to kill him himself. Eric hung up the phone and hit the gas.

…

Calleigh had to get away from Henri. She didn't think what she was planning on through; she shifted her position and lifted her leg before she slammed it on Henri's foot. The car roared as it screamed down the highway. He tried to fight her off of him; she launched herself to him, causing the car to swerve into the next lane. They received many people honking their horns at them and giving them the finger.

She screamed when she felt a knife enter her abdomen. She then reached up with her bound hands and raked her nails down the side of his face. He pushed her off of himself before his eyes widened. The collided head on to the back of a landscaper's truck.

**I'm sorry I gotta leave it at that. I'm sick and trying to cook at the same time. I think I have a sinus infection, I'm very prone to them (being allergic to aspirin is not fun when I get like this) **

**Please review, sorry for the cliffy.**

**Oh, and I'm six months along =-)**

**Leigha**


	18. Fragile

**Chapter 18**

**I'm so sorry for the cliffy, I would have written more if it weren't a holiday and If I hadn't been sick.**

**Also thank you all for the reviews =)**

**Oh! I forgot about the random facts last chapter (I was really out of it)**

**Random fact: I don't have a cell phone**

**Random fact: I'm half Italian and I have a very skin tone with dark blond hair and light eyes. (genetics are funny that way)**

**Random fact: I have ADHD (people try to take advantage of it in certain situations)**

**Random fact again: I can have a temper**

**R/R por favor**

Henri stumbled out of the car with blood dripping down his face and onto the pavement. He let out a groan as his body made contact with the ground. Within seconds he heard a click of a gun. He looked up and saw a man about six feet tall with red hair and sunglasses. He actually saw two of them. He panicked. Henri tried to stumble to his feet before he heard the man yell.

"Henri Remilly, get down on the ground now," the voice sounded deep causing him to stop in his tracks, "put your hands behind your head and get down on the ground," the man could tell that he was having second thoughts about running down the busy highway.

Without thinking everything through, Henri dashed down the different lanes before he heard a car horn beep. After that, he felt nothing.

…

Eric's hummer stopped at the scene in front of him. There were two ambulances around the scene. As he stepped out, the helicopters overhead made another loop around the scene. Eric made his way to Horatio as a ambulance drove past with such speed.

"H, is Calleigh all right?" Horatio looked at his CSI, he didn't know what to tell him.

Horatio shifted his footing a bit, "Eric, she lost a lot of blood," he didn't know how he was going to say this, "she wasn't wearing a seatbelt, her head went through the windshield. Eric, she might not make it," Eric dropped his kit and fell on his knees. He didn't know what to make of the situation. He promised Kathryn that he'd keep her daughter safe. He failed.

"I failed H, I failed Calleigh."

Horatio took note of the young CSI's tone of voice, "You couldn't have done anything more, Eric," Eric looked up at him. Eric wasn't only mad at Henri, but himself. How could he let her slip through is fingers like that? He was about to lose everything before anything even started.

Eric turned his head slightly to get a slight glimpse of Henri being loaded in the back of the ambulance, "What happens to him now?" he had to try to keep his voice steady.

"He needs to go to the hospital for medical treatment then he will go on trial for kidnapping and the attempted murder of a law enforcement officer," Eric thought he deserved the death penalty. At the moment, Eric wouldn't have minded going through with giving it to him himself.

"Go after Calleigh, Eric, she needs you now," Horatio put a hand on his shoulder, "Go to her," Eric got up and nodded and made his way quickly back to his hummer.

…

Words were ringing through his ears. What the doctor told him was something he feared most. Calleigh was in a deep coma. The possibility of her waking up was going to be…slim. They wouldn't know the extent of the damages from her injuries until she was awake. If she did wake up.

She would need blood transfusions. She also had several broken ribs and also a broken arm. A glass shard had gone through and hit her stomach. She needed surgery to fix the internal bleeding. Eric didn't think this could ever happen to her. Never did he think it would ever happen.

Alexx told him everything would be okay and that he shouldn't have to worry. She reminded him that Calleigh was strong and would wake up and be healthy. He prayed to God that she'd be okay. He _needed_ her for the rest of his life. His life would be incomplete without her.

Eric had called her mother. Kathryn almost started crying over the phone. She couldn't come until William was in Louisiana to help with her daughter-in-law. Kathryn didn't want Vivian alone. Vivian loved David with all her heart and couldn't imagine life without him.

Eric sighed and walked into her room. This was the second time in less than two weeks that she was looking so fragile in a hospital bed. This time she was pale white and completely defenseless. Without the machines, she would be dead. Calleigh was barely hanging on.

He sat down on the chair next to her and reached out and held her hand. Eric ran his thumb over her smooth hand. Carefully he ran his thumb over the smooth scar. He wished she would tell him how she got it. He shuddered at almost every possible thought of how she could have gotten it. He wished he could take away all of her pain. He kept on reminding himself that it would be possible.

Eric leaned his head down on the white sheets next to her body, "please wake up, Querida," he then drifted off to sleep.

…

The little girl made her way into the small tasteful kitchen after the smell of pancakes woke her up. Her mother turned to her with a full plate of the wondrous breakfast cakes and sat them down on the table.

"Don't forget to save some for your brothers," Kathryn reminded her. She loved her pancakes in the morning.

"I will mama," the little girl's green eyes beamed up at her.

Kathryn made her way to her daughter and smoothed her blond hair down and bent down and kissed her, "Good," she then turned back to get orange juice from the refrigerator.

As soon as her mother came back from the refrigerator, the scene changed. Calleigh noted that she was under a tree with Henri. Back in the day when he was kind and wouldn't hurt her.

"I love you, Calleigh Duquesne," he picked up her hand and placed a small kiss on the back of it, "I have a question for you."

She smiled back at him, "and what would that be Mr. Remilly?" she asked him teasingly.

"Will you marry me?" he stared into her deep emerald eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Calleigh, _I've loved you since the first day that I met you, I would never hurt you_," she thought he was telling the truth. She only wished that he was. But she's actually glad he wasn't. She would have never known Eric.

…

"Eric?" he heard his name being called. It sounded like Calleigh, "Eric, you need to wake up," he felt a hand on his shoulder. He immediately perked up, for some reason he thought it could be her. It wasn't. When he brought his head up, he saw Alexx over him.

"Eric, are you gonna be all right honey?" she was concerned. He wondered how many people were.

Eric pulled back and looked at Calleigh's frail frame. No sign of change. "Is Remilly alive?" he wanted to know if that son of a bitch was alive so he could ask him why he would stab Calleigh.

"Yes, He just got out of surgery now."

Eric shook his head and sighed, "I should have killed him back in Louisiana, he wouldn't have hurt her like this," Alexx put her hand on his shoulder.

"Eric, that wouldn't have been the right answer," he wasn't acting like himself. Nobody could if the person they would die for was lying in a hospital bed rapidly depleting.

He nodded and quickly made his way out of the room. He couldn't look at Calleigh's frail body. He should have put up more of a fight for her. He should have seen through what she was doing in order to protect him. He wished she hadn't done that. He wanted her to live, even if it would mean him dying.

**I'm tired and have to leave it at that. I'll see if I can update on either Sunday or Monday. I won't be able to update on Saturday, I don't have any time to write. **

**Please Review, Leigha**


	19. Wake

**Chapter 19**

**Thank everyone who reviewed =)**

**I'm almost out of random facts: I've been a waitress**

**Possibly last random fact :I've lived in 4 different states**

**Please R/R**

**Oh, I 've also jumped the timeline a bit, this is about three weeks later. =)**

She felt herself get thrown across a room. Her head connected with the wall, the sound echoed through the room. Getting up she felt hazy and saw double vision. Her fiancé stood five feet in front of her, now gripping a knife. She felt her heart beat quickly as she tried to stand up. Her hand gripped the side of a table. His eyes were filled with anger. Hers with hatred.

"Why wasn't dinner ready?" he hit her hard again across the cheek. She was sent back to the ground.

She groaned, "I told you, it'd be ready in five minutes," he'd expected her to have dinner already on the table as he got home from his so called work. She found herself home later than she expected, she was stuck with Alice.

He kicked her in the side causing pain to soar throughout her body, "Henri! Stop!" she was rewarded with him grabbing her hair and pulling her up close to his face.

"I'll kill him, Calleigh Duquesne," he grinned menacingly. She then noticed, she wasn't eighteen anymore. She was thirty-three. He was talking about Eric.

"I'll kill him!" he shook her violently and once again threw her. He grasped her hand and brought the knife to it, "and you won't be able to do anythin' about it," he sliced the knife over her delicate skin. She screamed as the warm, thick red liquid ran from the wound.

"Calleigh?" she heard a voice call her. She felt sudden energy and straightened her back.

"God, Calleigh, what happened to you?" it was Eric. He was standing over her, holding her bloodied hand, "did Henri do this to you?" she took in a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?" she looked up at his dark eyes.

He helped her on her feet, "I'm getting you away from him," he was almost running when he finished that sentence, "you need to get out of here."

As soon as he finished his sentence, a gunshot rang through the air. She saw blood coming out of his leg as he fell to the ground, clutching his thigh. "Eric!" she screamed as she pulled the gun out of the holster and aimed it at where she thought the shooter could be. Then another shot rang out. She thought it hit her. It didn't. She turned around slowly and saw Eric's eyes open on the cement floor of a parking garage. His blood pooled from the back of his head. "Eric!" she ran as fast as she could to him and pulled out her phone dialing for rescue. This couldn't be happening.

"Eric," her breath was barely above a whisper, "_Eric…_"

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. David. What was David doing in her dream? She looked behind him and saw another man. This man was probably in his twenties. Give or take. The man's name was Samuel Martin. Alice's husband. She looked at both of them skeptically, "David?" she took a step closer, "what are you doin' here?"

He gave her a sad look, "You need to go back to Eric."

She raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean 'go back?'" she placed her hands out her hips.

"Lambchop, you're in a coma," she looked at her brother closely, "I'm here because I'm no longer with the living," she almost chocked, "I died, Cal, I died because of an error the hospital made." They had told her he was in good hands and that he would live.

Calleigh bent down at the waist and covered her face with her hands. How could David be dead? She felt herself shudder as she looked back up at her older brother. She had always admired him. He took care of her when her parent's didn't. Andrew, he was slightly on the lazy side and didn't do much. William just sat down and read a book. David was her role model from the start.

"How can you be gone?" she asked in a small voice.

She then felt arms wrap around her, "It'll be all right," he held her close, "Go to Eric, he _need_s you," his words echoed in her head as she felt herself slip into a deep slumber.

She felt her hand twitch as the colour came back into her cheeks. She then slightly opened her eyes. A bright light was over her, the beeping of machines right next to her. She felt a slightly bit of fear even though she knew where she was.

Shifting slightly, she felt pain. The pain was in her ribs and in her left arm. Recalling a dream she had, she was intubated, why wasn't she this time? She then felt the oxygen tubes under her nose.

She moaned out and slightly turned her head. She then heard a voice, it wasn't Eric's. It was Alexx's.

"Calleigh honey?" she felt a hand smooth over her blond hair, "You're in the hospital, blink if you can hear me," she obliged.

"How long have I been-"

"A little over three weeks," Alexx smiled slightly, "you scared us, babygirl," Calleigh smiled at Alexx letting her know she was fine.

"When do I get out?" her voice was still weak.

Alexx shook her head, "I don't know, that's for the doctor to decide, do you remember what happened?" Calleigh felt Alexx's hand on her head again.

"I…I…spoke to Eric…Henri took me," she seemed frustrated, "I was in a car accident," she remembered closing her eyes tightly then feeling…nothing. She looked up at Alexx, "Where's Eric?"

"He went home about an hour ago, he hardly left your side," Calleigh took in a deep breath, "I'll get the doctor," she turned and left Calleigh alone in the room. Calleigh stared at the ceiling, wondering what she would say to Eric.

…

Eric's phone buzzed as he stepped out of the shower. He hurriedly made his way over to it flipping it open without looking at the caller ID. Alexx's voice was at the other end. All he felt was elation run through his veins at what she told him. Calleigh was awake. His Calleigh was awake. He put his phone down and quickly made his way to his closet and getting dressed. He almost ran to find his keys before he found himself going way over the speed limit to the hospital. He needed to tell her again how he felt.

Eric half ran through the corridors of the hospital, almost bumping into patients walking around a bit on the ICU floor. He almost cried for joy when Calleigh's room was within ten feet.

When he entered the room, she was slightly sitting up with her back propped up on pillows trying to eat jell-o. Hospital food was terrible.

"Calleigh," he almost ran to her bed and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, "I can't believe I almost lost you," he felt a tear run down his cheek.

Calleigh wrapped her good arm around him bringing him closer, "I love you, Eric," he once again almost cried for joy. The woman he was in love with just told him how she felt. He pulled away from her and kissed her softly. He pulled away from her; he needed to gaze at her eyes.

Her eyes weren't dull at all; they were full of life but tired. Best of all they were the same emerald green orbs that he loved. She smiled at him before she lightly tugged on his shirt bringing him closer to her, "I love you, Calleigh Duquesne," he once again leaned down and kissed her. This time it lasted longer. He kept himself as close as he could to her body, he couldn't let her go again. He would never let her get hurt by anyone else again if he could help it.

They didn't notice an African American woman walking past the room and smile slightly at them. Like any mother, Alexx knew everything.

**I'm planning on one more chapter after this one, it'll be up later this week. Please Review, they're so addicting to read. **

**Leigha**

**Oh yeah, I'm considering a sequel if I can in my spare time. :)**


	20. Done

**Chapter 20**

**Thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews =)**

**I've been thinking hard on how I'm going to finish this and how the sequel is supposed to start and end. I currently know how I would like for it to happen, it's the matter of how much time I'll be able to put into it before the baby is born in mid April. **

**Please R/R**

One month ago, Calleigh would have never thought this would ever happen. She never knew Henri would come back into her life and demand that she comes back to him. Instead she realized she had fallen in love with her longtime best friend, Eric.

They had just finished Henri's trial. He was going away for attempted murder of a police officer. Henri was going away, twenty-five years to life. She wished she could prove that Henri had killed Alice's husband and her brother.

Now she found herself looking out the window of a plane. She and Eric were heading back to Louisiana for the funeral. Vivian was just glad that her husband's killer was put away at the moment. Eric to her left was nodding on and off to sleep. The hum of the plane's engine slowly pulling him into the much-needed sleep he deserved. They both needed sleep; throughout the whole trial they thought the judge might let Henri go free. Apparently at first the judge didn't think he they had enough evidence, which angered Calleigh.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we've begun our decent, please put your trays in the upwards position and secure all carry on luggage under your seat," the intercom sounded, slightly waking Eric more.

Eric looked over at Calleigh and gave her a reassuring smile, "It's going to be all right," he placed his hand over hers. He rand his thumb over her smooth hand. She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I hope so," she smiled slightly, "this past month has been crazy," he nodded. It was extremely crazy.

She hated the feeling of the plane going down. She saw the second "Die Hard" and "Castaway", she knew that those movies involved plane crashes. Not to mention she's seen "Lost" a couple of times when it was on. She didn't like to admit it; the great Calleigh Duquesne hated landing and sharp turns when it came to planes.

She took a deep breath when they walked off the plane. She hadn't wanted to check anything in, she said she would just buy everything that was considered a liquid when she got there. There were drugstores along the way. Eric did the same when she told him that. Made getting out of the busy airport quicker.

Calleigh had told her mother not to send anyone, for one thing is she never trusted her mother when it came to driving, her mother hated traffic…well who didn't. Her mother had a tendency to be a 'speed demon' and was afraid she'd be pulled over. Sadly she had to say she's been keeping an eye on her mother. One more speeding ticket and her license would be revoked. Andrew didn't know the way to the airport and she knew Vivian hated driving after David died.

This time they rented a black Chevy Suburban. To Eric, the V8 engine was almost like a hummer. They had loaded it quickly and set off in the direction of the house. Once again it was awkward in the car. Her mother didn't know about her and Eric. She knew her mother would figure it out quickly. Calleigh didn't know what to say to Vivian about what happened.

After they had made a quick stop by a drugstore, it didn't surprise Calleigh that they needed to stop for gas. She quickly pointed out a little gas station to Eric's right. The same gas station Mr. Giles worked at.

When they got out of the car, it took Eric a couple of moments on how he should work the old pump. She smiled at him and assisted him before she turned and went inside.

"Good morning, Miss Duquesne," Mr. Giles had a sincere look in his eyes. He was a great man and cared about her family deeply.

She tried to give him a smile before she placed twenty dollars on the counter, "I need a half a tank of gas," he looked up at her.

"Twenty dollars is too much, Calleigh," she nodded.

"Keep the change, Mr. Giles," she knew he didn't made enough money, she truthfully didn't either, but she made a considerably lot more than he did.

He nodded and smiled at her, "I'll see you on Sunday," he handed her a receipt.

"Thank you," she turned around and walked out. Eric was waiting in the car. She entered and looked at him, "Ready?" she smiled at him.

"Yeah," he told her taking her hand in his.

They turned on a familiar dirt road. She watched the familiar houses pass her and people came out. People watched the dark vehicle, small children pointed at it. Must be the California plates on the back of it. When they pulled into the dirt driveway, everything looked grim. The Duquesne home had no life to it. Calleigh also took note in her father's car next to her mother's truck.

When Eric cut the engine, he took one look at her, "Here we go," he leaned over and gave her a slight peck on the cheek before they quickly moved out and went to the door. They waited at the door for a long time before Caroline opened it. Caroline looked smaller than she did before. She looked more vulnerable.

"Hi aunt Calleigh," she embraced her aunt. Calleigh had to choke back a cry; she didn't think she would see her niece in such a fragile state.

"Calleigh?" she heard her mother, "Oh Calleigh!" her mother brushed past Caroline and almost knocked Calleigh over. Her mother looked like a mess. Her mother hadn't been drinking. There was nothing on her breath but eggs most likely from this morning, "I'm so glad you made it," she trembled beneath Calleigh.

Her mother then noticed Eric behind her, "Eric," she moved towards him and hugged him tightly, "thank you for keeping her safe," she whispered in his ear.

"Momma?" Vivian's southern accent sounded, "Calleigh, you're here," Calleigh loved being around family, she just wished all the hugs and welcoming's were bit happier.

….

Later that night, Calleigh laid on the bed in the room dozing off slightly. She perked up a bit when Eric walked in sat by her feet. They had to share a room. For some unknown reason Calleigh's parent's were sharing a room and William and his wife were taking up another room. William's kids were also scattered around the house.

"I can't wait until this is all over, I just want to return to my life before all this happened," she looked at him, "the only thing I want to keep from this experience is you," he adjusted himself to make him directly behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. Afterwards he sat up slightly to grab the blanket and pull it over both of them. He placed his head back on the pillow and placed a slight kiss behind her ear.

"I love you," she then turned so she was facing him. She had a smile on her face.

"What are we going to do after this?"

He held her close to him, "Make everything up as we go along," she snuggled closer to him, "I want to do this right, Calleigh."

Her green emerald eyes looked up at him, "So do I," she was going to let him love her.

…

Henri shifted in his cell, feeling the discomfort. He knew that many people would find that a good thing. Apparently he displeased many people. Henri just wanted what was his back. Throughout this day he felt like he had someone looking at him. As if someone wanted to talk to him.

"He you," he lifted his head up, "Remilly," he wondered how they knew his name.

"You Henri Remilly?" the voice sounded rough, as if it was wanting to go straight to business.

"What the hell do you want?" Henri asked hotly.

Another figure appearLed from the cell across from him, "I know a way we can get out of here," Henri raised an eyebrow, "I know how to get back what you lost," Henri was intrigued.

"What's your name?" Henri shifted back against the wall.

There was a slight pause, "I know how to get who you want."

Henri moved forward slightly, "I want to know what your name is!" he almost yelled across the cell. He knew the guards would be coming at him telling him to be quiet.

"Hank Kerner."

Henri once again shifted back, "I'm listening."

"I know a guy who has people…"

Henri had already made his decision.

**Like I have said, I don't know when the sequel would come up. I think possibly later in January or February, it could be sooner. Like I said, I have a bit to do before the baby is born. **

**I also have rented a lot of different cars and none of them have the state I rent them in. **

**Oh! And I'm sorry for the slight cliffhanger. Please Review**

**Leighannamarie **


End file.
